ch 7 now upThe Lost Mystics and the Dream Bearer
by The Mysterious One1
Summary: The rw find themselves thrown into a battle between the heroes of the long lost tribe of Ryo's mother and their powerful enemy, the Genki. Ryo's mother kept many secrets from the Sanada clan about herself, and now he is beginning to discover them...R
1. Prologue

A Story Fact: If you get confused…don't worry, this story is full of chaos and questions, they all gradually get answered, just be patient and read. Granted that you have patience, just kidding! ^-^  
  
The Lost Mystics and the Dream Bearer  
  
Prologue  
  
By: The Mysterious One  
  
Inside a dark room, the short curly dark brown haired girl stared intently at the fire that lit up her face. Her silence marked the calmness of a trance. The child's quiet breathing was soon accompanied by a soft humming. Only to have her start mouthing words. Gradually the humming stopped and the mouthed words began to become hearable, "Nokame gav dayu ohnane. Nokame gav dayu ohnane."  
  
"What are you doing Yollani?"  
  
Yollani whirled around, startled, "I…uh…nothing!"  
  
"Child," the shadowy figure shook it's head, "You know it is not wise to lie. Tell me what you have been doing."  
  
They must not know of the awakening! I will not tell. "Master, I have only been searching for the dream bearer," she answered. That is only half true.   
  
"Then why were you saying 'go to them and awake'?"  
  
1 Yollani was stumped. What do I say now…?   
  
"I take by your silence that you have been trying to help awaken one of them, have you not?" With that question the shadowy figure grabbed her arm tightly. "Answer me correctly little one and you will be forgiven."  
  
"I…" Yollani hung her head and frowned. I have been discovered…Kasteina, I only hope you received my message…   
  
"So…as I had suspected…You tried to awaken a lost mystic, have you not?"  
  
Yollani nodded, "Yes master."  
  
"See…All you had to do was tell the truth."  
  
"I know."  
  
The shadowy figure let go of her arm, "Well then, let us see no more lying? Come with me so that you can be cleansed of your mistakes."  
  
"Yes master." Yollani said respectively as she followed her master. My dear ice, let yourself be awakened, I know you can find the other Lost Mystics, then, you can destroy this evil that has planned to take control…   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An artic fox blinked it's grayish blue eyes which where lit with a cold blankness. It pushed aside the brush with it's black nose and took a few sniffs at the air before thrusting it's small furry white head through the foliage and out into the opening.  
  
The ronin warriors have gone through a lot when they defeated Talpa twice. And peace has returned for them. With Lady Kayura restoring the Dynasty from the evil that Talpa had set upon it…So why then is it that I am here? What force has taken me from the Cold Mountains and brought me here?   
  
The White Fox, as what he was often called, was known as a he, but in reality he had no gender, he wasn't a he or a she. His creator Odin hadn't given him feelings or gender, he was just a fox that was in control of anything cold, snow, the cold winds, and ice.  
  
The white artic fox walked out of the protection of the foliage and stood with his eyes looking at the seven creatures that stood in front of the mansion.  
  
The first stood on it's all fours, unlike all of the other creatures, who stood on two legs. He had black strips, that looked as if someone had come along and carefully painted them onto him, which decorated the white fur that covered his massive frame. His brown eyes looked up at the second creature he stood by.  
  
The second creature's black messy hair covered it's head with a wild air. His blue cat like shaped eyes shown with laughter as he smiled at what another one of the other creatures had said.  
  
"It's going to be boring!" The third creature complained. His blue bangs were kept from falling into his eyes by a golden band he wore around his head.  
  
"Well I think Rowen is going to like it. He'll get more sleep!" The black haired boy said.  
  
The forth creature, who's name was Rowen, brushed the blue bang that had grown longer then the rest out of his eyes, "I don't need any more comments on my sleeping habits guys. As if I haven't had enough about them already!"  
  
The fifth, who had his hair grown so that the blonde locks would cover his right eye, didn't comment anything from where he stood. I'm getting this uneasy feeling…but why? We defeated Talpa and his evil dynasty didn't we?… His eyes narrowed at his thoughts. Something is wrong…   
  
"You okay Sage?" The sixth, and smallest, creature asked, as he looked up at the blonde in concern.  
  
"Yes," Sage answered. "I'm just getting these bad vibes. And I don't like them."  
  
The others looked at him, all of their expressions suddenly becoming serious.  
  
"What do you mean?" The last creature asked, her long straight brown hair down, like she had worn it since the first time she had met up with the ronin warriors.  
  
"There's another evil presence. But…this one is different…it's more powerful then Talpa."  
  
"What?!" The others all looked at each other not sure what to think.  
  
"I can't sense where the evil is, it's not here in the mortal world yet, that much I know…" Sage said, "But I'm sure it'll show itself soon."  
  
"Well I'm ready for it!" The third boy smiled as he punched his fist into his other hand.  
  
"Mia," the little boy asked, "Does that mean we'll have to wait for it to come to us?"  
  
"I guess so," the woman nodded.  
  
The White Fox flicked his ears as he listened to what they said. …What is it about the ronins that I have to be here for? I have never left the Cold Mountains for anything…Well…for what ever reason I was brought here…I will stay…   
  
"Looks like we'll have to stay here a little longer." The black haired boy said. "Course that is if it's alright with you."  
  
"It's okay Ryo," Mia nodded, "I just hope the mansion will live up to this next attack…When ever it comes."  
  
"It's survived the last two wars." The third boy said.  
  
"That's true Kento, but what makes you think it'll survive another? Especially if our next enemy turns out being more powerful." Rowen pointed out.  
  
Kento frowned, "Yeah…Well," he waved his hand carelessly in the air, not wanting to admit his defeat, "I'm going back in, I'm starving!"  
  
"You're always starving." The little boy said.  
  
"So?" Kento walked back inside.  
  
"I'm going to follow him and make sure he doesn't eat the entire house!" Yulie announced as he followed the blue haired boy.  
  
2 Nokame gav dayu ohnane…   
  
Everything seems to happen without a reason of understanding, until it's true purpose shows, doesn't it? I shall do as the words say…For if someone went to the trouble of sending me here, then there is a very important reason why I am here. Though I do not know what that person means by 'awake'…   
  
The White Fox quietly made his way into the mansion without anyone seeing him. 


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

The Lost Mystics and the Dream Bearer  
  
Chapter 1: The Unexpected Visitor  
  
By: The Mysterious One  
  
"What should we do now? Sage went off to meditate, and who knows where Cye is," Ryo asked.  
  
"I don't know," Rowen answered. He looked at the mansion before saying, "But I don't think Yulie will be able to keep Kento from eating all the chow Mia bought not too long ago."  
  
As if on cue they heard Yulie's shout, "Kento!"  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Sage," Mia said, then added with a smile, "You two can take care of Kento."  
  
Ryo and Rowen nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kento looked up when the two boys entered. After swallowing the food he had in his mouth, he asked, "Is Cye back yet?"  
  
The black haired boy shook his head, "No."  
  
"We're just here to make sure you don't eat Mia out of house and home," Rowen said.  
  
"Well, I'm a growing boy, I can't help it if I'm always hungry," Kento countered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Upon hearing the voices of the humans, the artic fox dashed up the stairs and into a room to hide. From underneath the bed, his hiding place, The White Fox listened to the voices that were muffled by the floor boards.  
  
A minute later he felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him, so The White Fox lay his chin between his front paws.  
  
Wh… But his thought was never finished as he fell sound asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The evening's cool wind rustled through the trees. If one was to pay attention to it, one would hear it's ancient voice that often told of the earth's secrets that it gathered during the many years of it's unpredictable life.  
  
Even though the blonde, who sat on the ground indian style, was silent, he didn't listen to the wind. You could tell he was not really there. His facial expression was that of a person who was in deep thought.  
  
My armor was the only one to pick up the presence of evil…but nothing happened…Why is that? I know that I have the kanji of wisdom and the power of spirit and light-   
  
"Sage?"  
  
The blonde opened his eyes and turned his head to look up at boy who had interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Weren't you going to go home earlier today?"  
  
"No, I'm staying," Sage answered.  
  
The auburn haired boy looked into the blue eye that wasn't covered by blonde hair, trying to understand why Sage was staying. Something must be wrong. He thought as he saw the troubled expression in the blonde's eye.  
  
"Cye," Sage stood up, "I sensed an evil presence earlier."  
  
"Talpa?"  
  
"No, at least I don't think so. It was different. More powerful."  
  
Cye blinked in his confusion, then asked, "Do the others know?"  
  
Sage nodded.  
  
"It's nice to see that you're back Cye. The others were wondering where you went." Mia said as she walked up to the two boys.  
  
"I was just saying good-bye to the city. But," Cye then looked at Sage, "It looks like I won't be leaving any time soon."  
  
Mia nodded, understanding what he meant, "I know…You two should come inside. Not only is it getting cold and dark out here but I think that you guys should talk with the others to figure out what to do."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yollani looked down at the floor of the prayer room in which a circular sky light allowed a beam of light to shine down on her head and made her black dress sparkle.  
  
Pardon me Kasteina for making you sleep. But you are only made of frozen water, so you have no feelings. In your new form you will understand, understand many things that you've never understood before, but you must not be awake during that transformation. I am risking everything by bringing you back, but it must be done, otherwise everything will be destroyed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think you should go to bed Yulie," Mia said.  
  
"But I'm not even tired," Yulie said, while trying to hide a yawn.  
  
Mia shook her head, "Come on."  
  
"I want to stay and listen!"  
  
"Do as she says."  
  
Yulie looked at the black haired ronin which he had deemed his hero from the beginning, "Oh…alright."  
  
'Thanks' Mia mouthed to Ryo as she ushered the little boy out of the room, not noticing that the warrior of fire didn't make any attempt to reply; instead, he just stared ahead, in an awkward silence. But someone noticed, as the others talked oblivious to what was happening with Ryo, Sage looked at the black haired boy and saw how he seemed to be frozen in time. It was hard to tell that he was even alive. The only way to know that he was still living was that his eyes blinked occasionally.  
  
"What do you think we're up against?" Cye asked, trying to get back on track.  
  
"I have no idea, and that's what I hate!" Kento said.  
  
"Really…" Rowen sighed in agreement.  
  
"I wish they'd show themselves. Then we could see some action!" Kento said.  
  
Then everyone became silent for a few moments, but the short gap in the conversation didn't last much longer as Rowen said, "…It's really weird." All the others; except Ryo, who was still staring blankly in front of him, and Sage, who was watching his black haired friend; looked at the blue haired boy with questioning expressions on their faces. "Sage was the only one to sense them, and that was this afternoon. Nothing has happened yet."  
  
But before anyone could reply to Rowen's comment, Ryo suddenly stood up, knocking his chair over, his eyes wide.  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
He stared at the wall in front of him, "It's a…" His eyes then narrowed, "Leave her alone!"  
  
"Ryo what are you talking about?" Cye asked.  
  
The black haired boy didn't answer as he jumped over the table and banished his clothes, only to land on the other side wearing his red and white sub- armor.  
  
The others glanced at each other in alarm as they stood.  
  
I knew something was up… Sage thought.  
  
"I don't see anything," Kento said.  
  
Rowen agreed, "Neither do I."  
  
Ryo acted oblivious to what they said as he attacked the air with a few punches and kicks, only to fall backwards into one of the walls or a piece of furniture every time, as if something had returned his attacks.  
  
"We should stop him before he hurts himself," Cye said, taking a step forward.  
  
Sage stopped him, "No, not yet."  
  
"Huh?" Cye looked at Sage.  
  
Instead of replying to him, the blonde just watched Ryo. There isn't anything here…The only thing I am sensing is Ryo's armor reacting…But...to what?   
  
"Rgh! This isn't working," Ryo frowned. "Armor of Wildfire! Tao Jin!"  
  
After the transformation he drew his katanas and crossed them so that they formed an 'x'. "Alright wolfie, you wanted to pick a fight with us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mia looked up when she heard a few large bangs and clashes from the room that the boys were in.  
  
"Are we under attack?" Yulie asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure…but if we are, I'm sure the ronin warriors will protect us." Mia answered as she walked toward the door, adding, "I'll be right back."  
  
"Where is Whiteblaze?" Yulie asked before she could get very far.  
  
Mia stopped at the doorway and looked over her shoulder at him, "He's probably with the others."  
  
"But I didn't hear him roar, if something bad is on it's way he always warns us."  
  
"I don't know Yulie, but don't worry, he'll be okay." Mia reassured before she walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Each paw silently landed on the ground as the large white and black tiger ran in long even strides. Small white clouds hung around his muzzle, only to disappear into the cold night air a few seconds later.  
  
Whiteblaze had left the mansion, when Mia, Sage, and Cye had entered the house, feeling as if something was drawing him outside. And now here he was running, trying to find the force that was drawing him towards it. He planned to answer it's call and see what it wanted from him; this, was why he left.  
  
He finally came to a stop, with his sides heaving as his lungs fought to grasp onto a steady pattern once more, waiting for his heart to calm it's wild beat that it shared with his lungs.  
  
The tiger then perked his ears, trying to hear over the pounding sound of his heart, Something's here…   
  
You came. Out of what was nothing but shadows a creature materialized. It's sleek body was that of a white tiger, only opposite. Instead of white with black stripes, it had black with white stripes. The moon's light gleamed on it's body like water that was on something very smooth and slightly curved. But that was, for the most part, all of it's normal appearance it had. Surprisingly, folded carefully on it's back, were two dragon wings covered with purple feathers. And it's head was covered with a mane like a lion's but made of fire instead of hair.  
  
Whiteblaze let out a small growl, surprised at the sudden appearance of the creature, Who are you? And why did you call me here? He could sense that this creature was what called him outside.  
  
Mortals have the need to name things, everything, for them, must have a name. They call me by different names, some call me The Unbalancer, others call me the ABC, another name I am called is The Creature of Mourning and Revenge, yet there are many other names that I have not said, mortals have given me many names.   
  
Then, one who has many names, Whiteblaze put in respectively, realizing now, from what the creature said, that he was talking to an immortal, why did you call me here?   
  
The creature sat down and looked silently at Whiteblaze with golden eyes before answering him, Whiteblaze, the tiger stiffened, because it knew his name before he even told it, you have been mourning the lose of a friend for a long time.   
  
Yes… Whiteblaze agreed, still wary of the creature sitting in front of him, but he stayed still and didn't say anything more as he waited for it to continue with what it wanted to say.  
  
And you have now taken the Lost Mystic of Dreams as your new friend.   
  
1 Who do you mean? I am only friends with the…Ryo? You are talking about Ryo?   
  
It's eyes gave a look that told Whiteblaze that it was smiling, You are right.   
  
2 Why is it that you call him the Lost Mystic of Dreams?   
  
Tides come and tides go, change always comes, but it's a cycle, the change is always the same.   
  
Whiteblaze blinked not understanding the answer he got from the Unbalancer, What do you mean by that?   
  
It is not meant to have a meaning but to know. Can one know the meaning of time? Yes maybe in human standards, seconds, minutes, hours, but these are only names that harness something much more than that. Dreams are the same. Humans try to understand them, try to harness them, interprate them. But they are something more. They are a part of them. A part that they cannot control, just like time. You can try to harness it with medicine or names, but dreams and time is much more than that. More powerful than their attempts to control them. The first to awake is dreams, for though time came before dreams, thoughts came before time, and dreams come from thoughts. Time, dreams, they are not meant to be fully understood, for who can, save for our creator?   
  
You're right about time and dreams, but what does all of that have to do with Ryo? Whiteblaze asked, more confused now then before.  
  
A mother has a secret, then she waits too long to make it known. Only by the cover of darkness and the coming of evil will the Lost Mytic of Dreams see the powers that he had all along.   
  
Then in an instant, without any type of warning, the creature was upon the white tiger. But Whiteblaze reacted quickly enough, even though he was caught off guard.  
  
He noticed that the Unbalancer wasn't guarding it's throat all that well, so the white tiger lunged at the strange creature and bit at it's fiery neck. He was surprised that his mouth wasn't burnt by the fire, and he was also surprised that he reacted the way he did. Wouldn't have biting at the creature's neck have been useless? Apparently it wasn't as the Unbalancer slunk to the ground, still alive, but wounded.  
  
Blue blood trickled down from it's bite wound from underneath it's fiery main, which should have been able to protect it from Whiteblaze's assault. The blood gathered into a puddle, but strangely enough, the puddle began to glow and form into a small chain like necklace with a clear orb, that you could see through, attached to it. The glowing stopped and then the blood hardened.  
  
The Unbalancer stood, Take this. You'll know what and who it is for. The strange looking creature turned and walked away, showing no signs of wanting to fight any more, Be ready, a mother's secret is to be revealed…The Lost Mystic of Dreams must be the first to awaken to the realization of his powers…Though it will take longer than any of the others who are to be awakened. With that it was suddenly gone. It was as if the Unbalancer was never there. The only clue that told the confused Whiteblaze that he hadn't imagined the entire episode was the necklace that lay on the ground in front of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mia came into the room and watched the red armored boy attack an invisible foe, "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't-" but Rowen wasn't able to finish his answer.  
  
"Flare!" Ryo placed his two katanas together shouting out the first word of his attack.  
  
"Ryo stop!" Cye said.  
  
"Up!" Ryo shouted, apparently he didn't hear what Cye had said.  
  
Cye looked at the others, his voice full of urgency, "We've got to stop him now! Before he burns down the entire house!"  
  
Kento gave a quick nod of agreement at what his friend said before jumping over the table and forcing Ryo's arms down to his sides, making him separate his katanas; which, in doing so, he had stopped him just in time. If he hadn't stopped him just then, the white glowing of Ryo's attack would have been fully created. But luckily it had just started to form around the blades of his weapons, and so when Kento stopped him, it suddenly evaporated into thin air, as if it wasn't even called upon in the first place.  
  
"You let it get away…" the black haired boy said silently, before his body suddenly went limp in Kento's hands.  
  
"Ryo? Hey Ryo?" The blue haired boy shook him, trying to revive him, but his attempt was unsuccessful.  
  
Mia walked over and checked for Ryo's pulse, "He's still alive, he just fainted."  
  
"What happened?" Came Yulie's voice from the stairs.  
  
"That's what we'd like to know," Rowen answered.  
  
Yulie looked downstairs and say Ryo's limp body, "Ryo?" His voice came out as a squeak when he asked the question.  
  
"It's okay Yulie," Mia said. At least I hope so… She then turned to the guys, "Help me bring him upstairs."  
  
Kento, who was already holding onto the black haired boy, only nodded, "I can take him." With that he hoisted his friend onto his shoulder and slowly walked up the stairs to Ryo's room.  
  
Mia half heartedly encouraged everyone to go to their bedrooms and try to get some sleep since they had stayed up so late. But she knew better. Even though they did what she suggested, no one was going to fall asleep. Not after what happened.  
  
Silence spread throughout the mansion. Everyone was left to his or her own thoughts in the comfort of their own rooms.  
  
Everything that has happened today isn't making any sense… Sage thought, How come I'm the only one sensing anything at all? Does it have to do with my armor? My powers of spirit. Are we dealing with some ghost? If so, what does it want from us? No…I'm sure it wasn't a ghost…Then what am I sensing? The first time it was something evil. The second time it was Ryo's armor reacting. What was his armor reacting to? And why didn't ours react? Why is it that I was the only one to sense his armor reacting? Why was he so rigid while the others were talking about our new enemies? He shuttered, It was as if he was stone, or frozen in time…Why, when he was fighting nothing but air, was he oblivious to us? And what did he mean by "wolfie" and "her"? Was that what he saw? If it was, then what did "her" and the "wolfie" have to do with anything? Is that a warning about what is going to happen? The blonde furrowed his eyebrows as he thought, There are way too many questions that don't have any answers…Whatever is happening, or is going to happen, I'll have to be prepared for it, so should the others.   
  
Meanwhile the thoughts going through Cye's mind went like this, What was it that Ryo saw, and why did Sage stop me when I wanted to help Ryo? Sage knows something, something that we all don't. I wonder why he doesn't tell us? Or maybe he doesn't know anything and he's as confused as we are…But I still don't understand why he stopped me. If he doesn't know anything, then what is up with him? And why did Ryo act so weird? He has been spacing out a lot lately. It's like something is happening to him but what? And why did he faint? The auburn haired boy sighed as he turned to lay on his side. I don't know if I will be able to fall asleep, but I should at least try. Mia was right, we should all get some sleep, I just hope we'll be able to. Who knows what's going to happen next… With that last thought, Cye closed his eyes, and lay there waiting for sleep, which gradually over came him.  
  
Everyone else also thought about the day's events in their own perspective, all but one, the person who it was all happening to, Ryo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The creature of ice had been foregoing through a change of form during the night. And by now the White Fox awoke, while it was still dark out, shivering, What is this cold feeling? I've never felt it before… Awkwardly the changed creature crawled out from underneath the bed, but it wasn't given much of a chance to realize the changes that had happened to it. The White Fox only cared about warmth and sleep. The only place to receive both was to crawl underneath the soft, warm blankets on the bed, and to curl up next to the warmest object that it could find lying under the blankets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, the child has turned against us? Hum…just as predicted."  
  
"Yes, but what are we going to do with her now?" Yollani's master asked.  
  
"The decision of her fate will soon be decided, Nica, but for now we have other worries. The first of the Lost Mystics have been called…And another shall gradually waken, but we need not fear the Lost Mystic of Dreams, it is the Lost Mystic of Ice we need fear. For she is the one who awakens all of the others. Once she is destroyed, we can then destroy the Lost Mystic of Dreams."  
  
"I know," Nica nodded, "And if you wish, I shall take care of the first before she herself is awakened."  
  
"Do that…But be forewarned, do not underestimate any of our enemies…If you lose, the possibilities that the Lost Mystic of Ice will have her powers awakened are very high."  
  
"Yes, I shall keep that in mind," Nica said. He bowed his head quickly before turning and walking away, fading as he went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A small shaft of light found it's way through a crack in the curtains. Which were meant to hide the room from unwanted pairs of eyes who might want to look inside, and kept the sun from shining in unnecessarily. But someone had obviously been careless when they closed the currents; for, the beam had found a way to get into the room.  
  
The light found that it's path was stopped abruptly by long waves of silvery hair, and decided to nestle down amongst the strands, making the hair glow with a soft shimmering radiance.  
  
Upon seeing the beautiful silvery glow of the long strands of hair when he woke up, Cye blinked his eyes several time to make sure that they still weren't muddled with sleep, but the hair didn't disappear from sight. Huh…? He sat up to get more of an idea of what was lying snuggled up next to him.  
  
What the!? His face shown with surprise when he saw that the owner of the long silver hair was a girl. The sun's light made her long strands of wavy hair glow, illuminating her calm peaceful looking face. The fact that she was there was surprising enough, but what he discovered next made his surprise even greater. Oh no…Who is she, and what is she doing here like this?…I don't remember anything happening last night…   
  
Even though he knew he should look away from the girl in the current condition she was in, Cye found that his head wouldn't move and his eyes wouldn't close. She's very beautiful…But…I shouldn't be even staring at her like this!   
  
His face flushed at his thoughts, and the redness of his face only deepened when the girl's eyes fluttered open. "Uh…m…m….miss? I hope…y…you…don't mind me asking…b…but, what…ar…ar…are you doing in here?" He stuttered uncertainly.  
  
The girl lay there, looking up at him with her grayish blue eyes, not understanding why the boy that sat there looking down at her was stuttering and blushing so deeply.  
  
Cye found himself silently staring into her eyes, They're like ice…I feel lost…and cold… He shuttered slightly, coming out of what seemed like some sort of trance.  
  
"Please miss, put something on…" The auburn haired boy suggested, quickly looking away, his face still red with blush.  
  
The girl sat up, blinking, still not understanding why he was acting so weird, Am I not a fox? Why is it that he talks to me as if I was a female human… With this last thought, she lifted one of her hands and looked at it in shock. I…I'm human!! I'm a human girl! She looked up at Cye, Why?…Why human? Why did my new form have to be human?   
  
Cye glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eye and saw that she was just sitting there, acting as if she didn't know what to do in her graceful silent way. The expression on her face was that of a person who had discovered that they had grown a tail, but she looked more curious than shocked. "I'll uh…get you something to put on…" He finally said, standing up, making sure that he didn't look at the naked girl. "For now…would you please stay here?"  
  
The girl didn't nod as she watched him leave the room. Instead, once he was gone, she carefully tried out her new form. As she clumsily stood up, she used the wall to help support her. This is so strange…It feels so different…Humans are so weak and clumsy… She continued to use the wall for support as she walked towards the door that she had seen Cye go through before.  
  
(Side note: Cye was wearing clothes you perverts!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nica rematerialized in a dark room, who's long narrow walls made it seem more like a hallway with a dead end. Candles lined the two narrow walls. Each were set apart just enough that one candle's light barely touched another's. But their glow was enough, for a person who was used to the sparse light, to see.  
  
As he walked down the hallway like room, each candle flickered a different color than that of the usual yellow, as he passed by, threatening to blow out. But he didn't pay any attention to the weird candles, he had been in this room many a time, and so he had gotten used to their strange ways.  
  
Once he reached the end of the narrow room Nica stopped walking and said, "Fela akerji gana hon."  
  
"Fela will gana hon," a husky old voice answered in reply.  
  
"Goawe," Nica looked down at the old man who sat before him. His clothes consisting of a large mass of dilapidated and dirt covered cloth that wrapped all around him. It seemed like that was all he was made up of, since you couldn't see his arms, legs, or anything at all, except maybe his face, which was looking at the ground. But Nica knew, from his past experiences in meeting up with the Card Holder, that in reality the old man was actually sitting on the ground with his feet crossed, as if he had been meditating. With his arms crossed over his chest, his long sleeves hanging over them, hiding his arms from view.  
  
"He requests a Card," Goawe said, cutting Nica off as he looked up at him with small eyes that were almost concealed in his age wrinkled face, "This man knows, that is why he comes here. That is why everybody comes here."  
  
"You are right," Nica nodded.  
  
Goawe smiled, "This man wonders what his master wants one of the Cards for?"  
  
Nica knew he wasn't really Goawe's master, but the old man that sat before him always used such formalities with everyone. That, he assumed, is probably why he became the Holder of the Cards.   
  
"I am to destroy the Lost Mystic of Ice," Nica answered.  
  
"Of course," Goawe nodded, unfolding his arms as he withdrew a few of the Cards from a fold in his clothing, "He could have thought of that."  
  
Nica looked over the backs of the cards, and finally chose the one in the middle. Taking it with his index and middle finger, he walked over to the nearest candle and held the Card's face right over the flame. In doing so, the flame of the candle suddenly flickered and touched the Card, but surprisingly, it didn't burn. A few seconds later, Nica withdrew the Card from the fire, and turned it over to look at what he had chosen.  
  
"The guardian and brother of the wood," he said, looking at the creator.  
  
"The humans call it a wolf."  
  
"Indeed they do." Nica nodded, glancing at Goawe, "Now," he looked back at the Card, bringing out of no where a test tube that contained a black liquid, and pouring it's contents onto the wolf, "Natogoro, do as I say."  
  
Steam rose from the Card as the liquid touched it, giving away the fact that the transformation was taking place. After the steam stopped rising, the black liquid soon disappeared, allowing Nica to see the changes that had occurred.  
  
Instead of a beautiful wolf, the Card now showed a creature who's fur barely clung to it's bare muscles and bones, as if the fur had been ripped apart because the fur hadn't grown in size as did the rest of the wolf's body. It's now bone white muzzle dripped with saliva which was red with it's life blood. The ground on which the mutated wolf stood on, was now covered with blood and the fur that wasn't able to stay on the creator.  
  
"Go and find her, and then bring her to me…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mia?" The warrior of trust walked down the stairs, his eyes still shown with the shock of what he had seen, but he quickly tried to blink it away as he stood at the foot of the stairs. The five people he had come to know very well before, during, and after the battles with Talpa, looked up at him from the table.  
  
"Morning Cye," a few greeted.  
  
"Good morning, is Mia here?"  
  
"Right here, Cye," the requested woman answered as she came out of the kitchen, bearing a few plates of food.  
  
"I let you sleep in," Mia said, explaining the reason why she was cooking that day. Cye had asked to cook for her in return of the hospitality she had for letting them stay at her place for such a long time. "I thought you'd need it. So I cooked this morning."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Mia asked, after placing the plates on the table.  
  
"Yes there was," Cye nodded.  
  
"Hey, who is she, and what is she doing here like that?!" Kento blurted out.  
  
"Huh?" The others turned to see who the blue haired boy was talking about only to spot the silver haired girl, who was using the railing of the stairs for support, blinking in uncertainty as she looked down at all the people below her.  
  
"Oh my," Mia said.  
  
But no one else was able to react any more than that of a few blinks and faces full of shock, for within a split second, the far wall creaked and then shattered by forced entry. Millions of pieces that had once been part of the wall flew in all directions, showering the house's occupants with the debris.  
  
On pure instinct, Cye, who was the closest to Mia, pulled her down and covered her with his body to protect her from the flying fragments. While the others ducked underneath the table, or behind some nearby furniture.  
  
Once the dust cleared, and the danger of getting hit by the pieces of the wall had passed, everyone got back to their feet to see what had caused the damage.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cye asked Mia, getting off of her.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Ah!" Yulie cried out in surprise as he clung to his hiding place, looking fearfully up at the creature who had entered the house in such a destructive way.  
  
The creature who towered over them was at least three times the size of Whiteblaze. Patches of what had once been a part of it's lovely fur coat barely clung to it's bare muscles and bones that gleamed red with it's life blood. It looked like the creature's fur had been torn into shreds as it's body grew unnaturally large in a very fast rate, in which the fur could not catch up.  
  
"What is the world is that?" Mia asked.  
  
"Don't ask me. I have no idea!" Kento said.  
  
"It looks like a canine of some sort…" Rowen stated.  
  
"Well I could figure that out." Kento mumbled.  
  
Under normal circumstances Rowen would have just smiled and shook his head, saying something in the lines of, 'Sure you could Kento, sure you could.' But now wasn't the time for joking around.  
  
The mutated wolf looked down at the people who stared up at it, but then it turned it's attention towards the girl on the stairs. A small growl escaped it's throat as it looked at her, it's eyes suddenly glowing red. Go and find her, and then bring her to me… Those were it's orders. And it had found her.  
  
The girl looked at the creator as it took a few steps nearer to her, Brother of the wood, what are you doing here? And what has happened to you?…   
  
You…I am here for you.   
  
Brother, I don't see why, why are you here?   
  
You'll find out. With the last part of the conversation said, the mutated wolf took the girl in it's jaws and turned, leaving through the hole it had come through.  
  
The wolf, the girl! Sage thought, So that was what you were talking about Ryo, wasn't it?   
  
"We've got to save her," Cye said.  
  
There might be something special about that girl… Sage thought.  
  
The four ronin warriors walked through the opening in the wall and glanced around, trying to see where the wolf had gone.  
  
"It's like it just disappeared into thin air," Rowen said. 


	3. Armor of Ice

A Story Fact: Once again, thanks everyone for the reviews, both good and bad! I'd appreciate it if you all would keep up with them. Thanks. And of course here's chapter 2! Sorry for taking so long with it. I had a writer's block ( for a long time. (I hate writer's block…) Anyway, here's the chapter, enjoy! (  
  
The Lost Mystics and the Dream Bearer  
  
Chapter 2: Armor of Ice  
  
By: The Mysterious One  
  
"Yeah," Kento nodded at what Rowen said.  
  
"I can't find any foot prints," Cye said, standing from his knelt position, "It could have gone any where."  
  
"And that doesn't help us much if we're going to find out where it went..." Sage frowned.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to split up," Rowen suggested, "That way we can cover more ground."  
  
"Yeah, but what about Ryo, Mia, and Yulie?" Cye asked.  
  
"Hum...I didn't think of that..." Rowen paused in thought before continuing, "It's obvious that Ryo isn't coming back around for sometime. That and it would be smart to leave Mia and Yulie here. I doubt that those two will be able to protect Ryo on their own if something decides to attack while we're gone."  
  
"Then someone has to stay here," Sage said.  
  
"Well I ain't staying," Kento stated. "For all I know, nothing is gonna happen."  
  
"No one knows that for sure Kento," Cye said.  
  
"So? I'm still not staying."  
  
"Looks like he has his mind made up," Sage said.  
  
"Yep," Kento nodded.  
  
"Then who's going to stay?" Rowen asked.  
  
"I will," Sage said, "Get going, we've already wasted enough time."  
  
"Alright," the others nodded and took off in different directions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mia placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Yulie? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess so," he answered with uncertainty before looking up at her, "Where is Whiteblaze and what happened to Ryo?"  
  
Mia could see the fear, worry, and confusion in his eyes, "I don't know Yulie," she sighed and shook her head, "I don't know."  
  
"But we'll find out won't we?" Yulie asked, a look of certainty formed on his face.  
  
Mia looked at him again, He's always so hopeful! And he can act so fearless for a child who doesn't even know how to fight. She smiled at his question, "Of  
  
course we will."  
  
She scanned the room, looking over the damage and thinking of what she would do to fix it, "Well, the guys will be coming back in soon. So why don't we try and  
  
clean-up this place a little?"  
  
Yulie nodded and followed Mia's example by picking up scattered pieces of what had once been the wall.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Huh?" Mia turned to see Sage watching them work, "Oh, yes." After realizing that he was the only one who had come back inside she asked, "Where are the others?"  
  
"They went looking for the girl. I stayed to watch you two incase something happens."  
  
"I see," she nodded her understanding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If one was to walk in the woods, one would see a peculiar sight indeed! A tiger, who's black stripes adorned it's white fur coat, stood staring at the forage in front of it, as if waiting to see something, or perhaps watching something that had left it standing there by itself.  
  
The tiger's facial expression showed that it was clearly confused and that it was trying to figure out what it had just seen.  
  
That creature. It said that it had many names. But what is it? Who is it? And why did he give me this? Whiteblaze gazed down at the necklace that lay before him. I don't understand. He said that I would know who and what it is for. But I don't. Or do I? He spoke about Ryo. How did that creature know about Ryo, the Ancient,  
  
and me? Is he an enemy of ours? No. I'm sure he isn't. But how can I be so certain? he continued to stare into the glossy depths of the orb, I can't. How can we  
  
gain help against an evil that we don't even know about if we think everything is against us? We can't. We must decide who we will trust, and if they turn out to be the enemy, then we are better educated on how to tell the good from the bad. I guess I will take this and see what happens next. Whiteblaze glanced up when he realized that time had slipped past him, and that night had been chased away by day. It's already morning? Wasn't it night just a minute ago? I must have stayed out here longer than I thought. I should get back to the others.   
  
Whiteblaze looked down at the necklace, remembered what he had decided, and picked it up carefully between his teeth. He was surprised to find that it didn't taste  
  
like blood as he expected it to, but rather like cold metal.  
  
He took off running in the direction of Mia's mansion, continuing with his musings about all the strange events that he had witnessed. What was all that talk about  
  
time and dreams? What did that have to do with Ryo? He does dream a lot but doesn't everyone dream dreams? What makes him more special than everyone else? Being a dream bearer? What is a dream bearer? Someone who bears dreams? Why would someone do that?   
  
Be still! Do not take another step forward or die!   
  
Whiteblaze came to a sudden halt, glancing warily about him, looking for he creature that startled him out of his thoughts. Then he saw it. The mutated wolf stood a few  
  
feet to his left. He was surprised that he hadn't even noticed it before.  
  
You came for the human girl?   
  
What human?   
  
Don't play games with me tiger! The creator growled, baring it's teeth.  
  
I don't know what you mean.   
  
You don't even know what it is you hold in your mouth? The mutated wolf seemed to laugh, though it did not look at all that pleasant to see.  
  
The edges of Whiteblaze's mouth lowered in a frown as he admitted that he didn't know.  
  
Then give it to me.   
  
Whiteblaze knew that if he tried to run with the necklace that he wouldn't make it that far before the wolf caught up to him. He had no doubt that it would kill him if it wanted to. Yet he sensed and evil aura from the wolf and he didn't want to give the necklace to it right away without thinking it over.  
  
Give it to me tiger!   
  
The words that the Unbalancer had said seemed to echo in Whiteblaze's head, Take this. You'll know what and who it if for.   
  
But how will I know, he asked himself.  
  
You're trying my patience tiger! The mutated wolf warned as it took a step nearer to him.  
  
When the wolf moved, Whiteblaze caught sight of a young female girl lying on the ground behind it. The necklace in his mouth glowed faintly and he could feel it suddenly grow colder than it had been before. If he didn't drop it now, it would freeze onto his mouth. Without a second thought he opened his mouth and let it drop to the ground.  
  
The mutated wolf lunged forward as soon as he dropped it.  
  
Whiteblaze's quick reflexes saved him as he jumped out of the way just in time before getting smashed by the creature.  
  
Leave now! the wolf commanded as if stood over the necklace, daring the tiger to try and get it back. Go back to your human friends!   
  
Whiteblaze continued to back away, then stopped and looked at the girl, the necklace, and then up at the wolf. He had a strange feeling that he had done the  
  
right thing even though he couldn't grasp onto the feeling long enough to understand why.  
  
The girl. When I looked at her the necklace acted up. Why?   
  
He wasn't given much of a chance to ponder on his thought much longer when the wolf let out another growl. I said leave! Or I'll kill you right now.   
  
The tiger found himself running once more in the direction of Mia's mansion, not taking so much as a glance back at the strange scene that he was leaving behind.  
  
If Whiteblaze wasn't so intent on not looking around him he would have noticed a pair of golden eyes watching the entire scene from within the shadows of the forage. They blinked once and seemed to smile before the owner of the eyes closed them and disappeared into thin air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you think they will find it?" Mia asked, trying to strike up a conversation as they worked.  
  
"Find what?" Yulie asked.  
  
"That disgusting looking creature that broke in."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm not sure." Sage answered, "Cye said that he couldn't find any footprints."  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you think it was a ghost?" Yulie asked.  
  
"It might have been," Sage replied.  
  
"Or maybe it was some sort of demon."  
  
"Who knows." Mia shrugged. "But whatever it was, I hope I don't see it again."  
  
"Same here," Yulie agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I have found the girl and that necklace that the Unbalancer gave the tiger.   
  
Nica smiled at what the mutated wolf told him as he looked at the necklace, "You have done well."  
  
The strange looking creature smiled it's unpleasant smile once again.  
  
"Now all we have to do is find you, Dream Bearer." Nica said in a whisper as he stared into the depths of the orb, swinging it back and forth in front of his jovial face.  
  
How will you know which of them is the one?   
  
"That is easy," Nica lowered the necklace as he answered the mutated wolf's question. "For it is said that the one who bears the armor of ice is the one who finds the other lost mystics. And the first person she," he motioned towards the girl on the ground, "met up with is the human called Cye Mouri. I have no doubt in my mind that he is the one."  
  
Nica raised the necklace to stare at the clear orb once again, "And he will be easily persuaded to come here. Then I will have both of them."  
  
The mutated wolf laughed, This will be interesting!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rowen had decided to search the woods behind the house. He hadn't really paid close attention to who went in what direction. He hadn't found that very important.  
  
Just as long as no one else went where he was going.  
  
All Rowen knew was that everyone was looking for the same thing, the wolf and the girl, and if everyone went in different directions, they would have a better chance to find what they were looking for. Of course there was a problem with the plan that they had made. If one of them found the wolf, what was that person going to do? Rowen shook his head when he realized that this was yet another thing he hadn't thought about before hand.  
  
We all were once normal teenagers, but now we're running around searching for a mutated creature who kidnapped a girl we don't even know. I'm pretty sure we would have all stayed normal if we hadn't found the five armors. But now that we have them, so many weird things have happened to us. Sure we get rest from the battles we fight against the evils that threaten our world, except we can never quite live a normal life. Especially when we know that something bad could happen at any time while others aren't even aware of it and have no way of defending themselves against any of the possible dangers. They can only hope that we win the battles for their sakes as well as our own. But what if one of these times we lose? What will become of the world then? Rowen sighed at his thoughts, I'm being so negative...But what else can I think about? What else can a person who's responsibility is to save the world think about?   
  
He smiled, Now I know how Ryo feels when he's the leader. Always feeling like everything is on your shoulders. Not that I haven't felt it before, because I have. I don't think any of the others has really taken his role as a leader yet. I wonder who will take it if he's still out by the time we all get back to the house? I have no idea. How long will he stay unconscious? By tonight it'll be 24 hours. I hope he comes around before that. I don't think we'd know what to do without him. If something like that incident this morning ever happens again, I don't know what we'll do. His thoughts slowly shifted back to what he had been thinking about before, We don't even know what it is that we may have to fight against. Is this wolf and girl even connected to our new enemies? Do we even have new enemies?   
  
The blue haired boy pushed some of the ground forage out of his way as he leaned down to see if he could find any possible foot prints. Why am I even looking for them? Cye said he couldn't find any. What type of creature wouldn't leave any foot prints?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The auburn haired boy couldn't help but stare up at the leaves of the trees above him when he saw the way the sun peaked through them. It made them glow a nice-looking green that could also be seen in the waves of water when the wind was blowing across it.  
  
In fact it does kind of remind me of water. Cye shook his head, Oh look at me! I'm getting home sick at a time like this! I'm suppose to be looking for that  
  
girl!   
  
His cheeks instantly grew pink when he remembered how he had first met up with the girl, How did she get into my room? And why wasn't she wearing anything? I didn't find any of her clothes, of course I wasn't really looking for them. His blush deepened, I can't believe the thoughts that were running through my mind when I saw her like that. But who wouldn't think like that? She was so beautiful.   
  
Cye tried to brush his thoughts of the girl away, but they kept coming back to him, as did the feelings that came with those thoughts.  
  
What am I doing?! Going head over heals over a girl who I don't even know. Especially when I just met up with her? The auburn haired boy sighed, I wish that I didn't see her the way I did, although she was very pretty. But I have to wonder what it was that she was thinking when she saw me? I mean, she seemed surprised, but not in the way that anyone would expect. She's different. I saw it in her eyes. That coldness. Cye shivered at the memory, I've never seen anything like that before, it was so unhuman.   
  
He continued to walk, pushing away the branches of the small trees that hadn't grown quite as tall as the others did.  
  
I wonder how much woods there are around here? Cye thought. We all could be searching for that creature forever and never find it. What did it want with the girl anyway? And where did that creature come from?   
  
He stopped walking when he felt something. He couldn't quite place what it was. All he knew was that it felt like someone was watching him.  
  
Cye glanced behind him but saw nothing, "Is anyone here?", he looked to the left, nothing, to the right, nothing, in front of him, nothing.  
  
After finding zilch and getting no answer other than that of the sound of the wood's tranquil silence, he continued to walk, "I must be getting paranoid."  
  
Only seconds following what he had said the feeling returned. He shook his head as he tried to ignore it, but it kept coming back to him, gaining strength each time.  
  
"Okay, if your following me then why don't you come out?"  
  
When he got no reply he mentally slapped himself, Yeah, sure, a stalker would come right out and say, "Oh I'm sorry, I was just following you."   
  
Cye glanced about him and frowned, he was starting to fell edgy. Unconsciously he took out his light blue orb out of his pocket and held it in his hand.  
  
A few more minutes passed by full of silence. He reserved his pace but he kept an eye out for whatever it was that might be watching him.  
  
It went on like this time after time, stopping, calling out, looking around, finding and hearing nothing.  
  
By now Cye was really becoming tense. He jumped at the sudden sound of bird wing beats. Holding his hand over his chest he let out a few quick breathes as he tried to calm himself down after being frightened by the unexpected movement. "What is going on with me?"  
  
Is that something that you'd like to know?   
  
"Huh?" Cye spun around when he heard the thoughts in his mind. In a clearing not far from where he now stood, a large mutated wolf stood watching his every move.  
  
Why, don't be so surprised young human, you've been brought here for a reason. I think you've been looking for this little one. The mutated wolf stepped away to show a girl lying on the ground.  
  
It's her! Cye stared in surprise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is that thing! I'm starting to get hungry, and if I don't find it soon, I'm gonna go back." Kento frowned his complaint out loud.  
  
He continued his search, even though it wasn't very watchful, patting his growling belly every once in a while. "Do they expect me to do this on an empty stomach? I knew I should have stayed back at the house!"  
  
Kento blinked as he paused when he thought he heard a familiar roar, "Whiteblaze?"  
  
The named tiger ran up to him and stopped, looking up at him with what looked like a questioning expression.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" Kento asked him even though he knew all too well that he wasn't going to get an answer from the large feline. "Ah, well you can come with me. I'm going to head back pretty soon anyway. Who knows where that stupid mutated thingy went off to anyways!"  
  
Mutated thingy? Now it was Whiteblaze's turn to blink, What is he talking about? I wish I could talk so that I could ask him. But he knew full well that he  
  
couldn't, he could only make himself understood by acting in a certain way, and he had no idea how he could ask his question to the Chinese boy in front of him by  
  
doing that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nica watched the surprised expression of the auburn haired boy before speaking, "Dream Bearer." He smiled and glanced at the girl before looking back at Cye, "You  
  
were looking for her am I right?"  
  
Cye tore his gaze away from the girl and looked at Nica, "Y..yes."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Why did you take her?"  
  
Instead of answering him, Nica merely waved his hand at the mutated wolf, who gladly advanced towards the bearer of torrent, grinning and showing off it's sharp teeth where poisonous saliva dripped down onto the creature's furless chin.  
  
Cye grasped onto the light blue orb till it dissolved in his hand. Once he could feel the energy from it spread through him, he quickly summoned his sub-armor and jumped out of the way of the mutant's charge.  
  
Interesting, Nica watched as the wolf paused in surprise at the sudden appearance of blue and white sub-armor, I wonder where he got that from? Certainly it isn't the armor of dreams. For the dream bearer isn't powerful enough yet to call it. This must be another armor. Very interesting indeed…   
  
What trickery is this? The mutant wolf blinked away his surprise and snarled as it charged forward once again. It didn't take much, only two steps, and then it was upon Cye.  
  
The auburn haired boy dodged to the side and jumped upwards, planting a well sent kick into the wolf's shoulder.  
  
It looked down at him, growling, What were you expecting human? Did you think that would hurt me? Well I have news for you. I hardly felt a thing!   
  
Cye frowned as he landed, "Great! Now wha-Woah!" He was swept off of his feet as the wolf swiped it's front paw at him. He tried to scrabble back to his feet but the mutated creature brought it's paw down on top of him, pinning him to the ground.  
  
You're not going any where any time soon, Dream Bearer, the wolf smiled.  
  
Cye didn't know what he could do now, but from his position he could make out some movement on the ground behind him. He moved his head so that he might possibly see what it was that had stirred.  
  
It was the girl and she was awake from her state of unconsciousness. She placed her hands onto the ground and used them to prop herself up in a sitting position. Her grayish blue eyes surveyed the situation, before they landed on Cye. The human boy…What is he doing here?   
  
"Kill the lost mystic of dreams." Nica commanded blankly when the wolf looked at the girl because she moved.  
  
Lost Mystic…of Dreams? The girl blinked, Why do those words sound familiar to me? She shook her head, I've never heard of them before.   
  
Before she even knew it, she found herself standing up. A silvery light seemed to come from her hair as a wind suddenly came out of now where and gently blew her hair so that it streamed out beside her. That light didn't go away, but instead intensified, surrounding her and making her so bright that Cye had to look away.  
  
The wolf acted as if it didn't even hear Nica's command as it just stood there watching the transformation happening in front of it.  
  
The silvery radiance that surrounded the girl soon died down, leaving her standing there in a black and silver armor that looked almost like ronin armor, only more decorative. Her helmet looked a lot like wildfire's, but the horns were rounder and adorned with silver flowers and vines. The sides of the helmet that were right above the ears also were ornamented with the same type of plant life. Where it was the distinctive color of each of the ronin armors her's was a transparent sapphire. The chest plate of her armor was also lined with the silvery plants. As well as her shin plates. In her hand was a mace and it's handle was bejeweled with the same silver vines and flowers that was all over the other parts of the armor.  
  
1 She's wearing armor? Cye thought when he opened his eyes and saw the armor that she was now decked out with.  
  
"I am Kasteina, Lost Mystic of Ice," the girl brought her hands together in front of her so that they both clasped around her weapon.  
  
Stay back, the mutated creature warned, not even noticing that Nica had looked down at the ground in front of him and disintegrated into thin air, leaving the wolf to it's doom.  
  
Kasteina brought her hands up so that they were now up to her chest, "Child of the wood, release him."  
  
No, for I will kill the human, the wolf said.  
  
"I warned you," she closed her eyes, the winds that had surrounded her before her transformation returned, blowing her hair upwards. "Frozen Aqua," the winds seemed to bring up droplets of moisture from the ground and instantly the water froze into a slab of ice floating in the air. "Smash!" She brought her mace downwards, shattering the ice into many pieces. The broken chunks of frozen water flew right at the wolf.  
  
"Roowwwlll!" The wolf yowled out in pain as the ice pieces wedged themselves into the creature's flesh. It reached it's paw upwards trying to brush away the ice as it started to freeze it's blood.  
  
Cye took this chance to roll away from the wolf and stood up, backing away to watch the ice grow across the creature's flesh. Within seconds it encased the mutated wolf in solid ice. The creature instantly started to shrink till it was the size of an average wolf. It's eyes glowed red before the ice melted away. The wolf slumped to the leaf covered soil now dead.  
  
"She, wha, huh?" Cye stood there in shock from all the events that had just taken place in front of him.  
  
When Kasteina started to fall, as if from exhaustion, he quickly went over to where she stood and caught her just in time before she hit the ground. Her armor flickered a few times before it finally disappeared, leaving her naked in his arms.  
  
Cye laid her down carefully, looking around as he tried to figure out what he was going to do now. He knew that he wasn't going to leave her out here, but he didn't want to take her back totally naked. Then he suddenly got an idea. He let his sub-armor vanish and took off his shirt, covering Kasteina with it as best as he could.  
  
He then picked her up once again and glanced at the wolf for a few seconds before turning and walking towards the mansion. 


	4. Upon Awakening

A Story Fact: Alright. Here's chapter 3! Thanks once again for the reviews. Please keep giving me them? Thanks!  
  
The Lost Mystics and the Dream Bearer  
  
Chapter 3: Upon Awakening  
  
By: The Mysterious One  
  
The air was warm like any other day of summer, but it would soon grow cold, and before long the leaves of the trees would change colors, signaling the coming of the coldest season of the year, winter. This was why today and the few days that would follow had to be enjoyed. For fall would bring winter, and the joys of nature's warmth would soon vanish. This was the cause of worry for Mia Koiji.  
  
"What am I going to do about this hole?" She asked, motioning towards the gap in the wall with a sweep of her hand.  
  
"I don't know," Sage answered, "But you're going to have to fix it as soon as possible. Fall's on it's way."  
  
"I guess I'll have to call some carpenters."  
  
"Looks that way," Sage said, "I know I'm not too good with building houses and that sort of thing. I don't know if any of the others are."  
  
"Sage," Mia looked at the blonde, "You don't have to think about that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's my house."  
  
"Yeah, but we're the ones who are staying here."  
  
"It's not like you guys weren't invited." Mia said.  
  
"I know," Sage nodded. "It's just that I feel like it is my responsibility to do something in return. I think the others do too."  
  
Mia smiled as she shook her head, "Don't worry, saving the world is a big enough responsibility. What's a house worth to that?"  
  
Sage shrugged in defeat, "Okay. You win."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the two talked about the house, Yulie had walked upstairs, seeing that the conversation wasn't of any interest to him. He entered the room that belonged to Ryo and came up to the side of the black haired boy's bed. He looked down at him.  
  
"How long are you going to be out Ryo?" He asked, even though he knew that he wasn't going to get a reply from the unconscious ronin.  
  
Yulie stood there watching his silent idol for a few minutes, then walked over to the window and stared out it at the surrounding forage.  
  
The silence soon broke when two recognizable forms broke out of the woods and continued towards the house. His eyes gleamed with identification as he announced, "Kento and Whiteblaze are back!" to the Ryo who lay on his bed, still motionless except for his breathing.  
  
Yulie turned and clambered down the stairs, "Hey!" he said interrupting the conversation going on between the two down stairs. But he didn't have to explain what he was about to say for Kento and Whiteblaze were already inside the house.  
  
After the small quantity of time following the instant they both met each other, they had reached the mansion. Which was a big surprise to Sage. The amount of time used by the blue haired boy to search outside was what surprised the blonde when he saw Kento and the tiger walking next to him.  
  
"You're back already?" He inquired.  
  
"Yeah," Kento stated simply, answering the surprised blonde's question, "I got hungry. I'm going into the kitchen, see ya'lls latta!" He disappeared into the named room with a gesture of his hand over his shoulder that silently said goodbye.  
  
"Figures," Sage said, shaking his head in disbelief at the boy's constant hunger.  
  
Mia just smiled.  
  
Yulie looked up when he heard a thud coming from up above, "Ryo," he said running back upstairs.  
  
Huh? What about hi- Sage cast aside his question and followed the little boy up the stairs, knowing that he'd find out when he got up there.  
  
Kento poked his head out of the kitchen and watched them all clamber up the stairs, "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
He frowned, but it looked almost like a pout, when no one answered his question, "Guess I'll just have to find out for myself!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The seemingly ceaseless darkness that had caressed him for such a long time finally opened up to endless miles of snow, which stretched out in front as far as the black haired boy could see. He held his hands over his squinting eyes to protect them from the glare of the sun against the dazzling whiteness of the cold desert. How did I get here?   
  
The boy stepped forward, trying to figure out where he was by walking onwards with his mind full of uncertainty. Wasn't I at Mia's just a minute ago?   
  
He walked and walked, on and on for what seemed like hours. In the loss of time his vision had become distorted, and he knew from his tired body that he wouldn't be able to go on any longer, but he pressed forwards anyway. Call it human ambition or human will to live if you must, either way it was this that kept him from falling to the ground and freezing in the strange and unknown land.  
  
Once more, time passed, only more slowly, or seemed to. The boy's body grew with additional weariness, he knew it wouldn't be long before he collapsed to the ground exhausted, unable to go on any longer.  
  
It was only time that would tell when it would happen. This moment had come faster than he had anticipated. He thought that his body could continue on longer than it had, even though he knew that it would give out some time, he hadn't expected it to be now.  
  
The boy's body gave out, and he fell to his knees, then face forward into the cold snow. He stayed in this position for a few minutes, unable to command any part of his sore body to move. He thought that he would never be able to get back up again, but he was wrong.  
  
"Ryo…"  
  
At the sound of a soft silvery female voice he felt something warm flow through his entire body. When he felt the gentle touch on his shoulder he found the strength to look up to see who it was that said his name.  
  
"It's you," he said in a husky voice.  
  
A strange wave of peace flowed through him as he looked upon the girl's smiling face. "Yes, 'tis me," she answered, giving such a small nod that it looked as if her silver locks of hair were blowing in the wind that was not there. After she spoke, her voice echoed in the soft wind that had suddenly appeared, blowing the snow upwards in a dizzy display of sparkling white.  
  
The blue sky suddenly turned white with the snow as it blew skywards, and the girl's hair shortened and grew darker. "Ryo! Ryo!" The girl's voice changed, sounding less like the chimes that it had resembled.  
  
"Yulie?" Ryo asked weakly when he recognized the boy who was kneeling down in front of him.  
  
"You're awake," Mia beamed.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"At my place, don't you remember?"  
  
Ryo rubbed his head as he spoke, "Uh…yeah. I think so. What happened?"  
  
"A lot," Sage said. "Why don't we get you up to speed?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He wasn't able to enjoy the beauty of the day with all of the thoughts that were running through his head. Of course he didn't even think of looking at how the sun's rays came down through the tree's leaves, allowing specks of light and dark dancing shadows to appear on the ground below.  
  
Instead the blue haired boy glanced upwards at the sky in wonderment, ignoring anything but his thoughts, How long have I been out here?   
  
Of course he couldn't tell, the trees where hiding the sun from his sight, but he had a feeling it was a long time. But time has a way of being slower or faster than you believe it to be. Rowen mused.  
  
He stopped walking and frowned, How am I going to find that dog like creature? I can't even find any trails to follow.   
  
Rowen heaved a sigh, I hate not knowing anything. Not knowing what's going on, not knowing where whatever it was that you are looking for is, or anything like that. Oi… He continued to walk, knowing that the only thing he could do was to go on, inwardly or perhaps vainly hoping that he'd run into the mutated creature.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Confusion and pain ruled Kasteina's thoughts, So is this what pain feels like? It envelopes your entire body and leaves you to deal with it whether you want to or not?…What is this other feeling? My entire body, it's shaking. Certainly it's not for the same reason as last night? No…it's different. How? I don't understand these feelings! How can I understand them!   
  
She couldn't understand why she her body was reacting the way it was. All she could do was respond in a way that seemed natural. She drew as close as she could to her savior for comfort, resting her head and one of her hands against his bare chest.  
  
Cye looked down at her when he felt her touch. He could see pain and fear within her grayish blue eyes, but these emotions seemed to fade away as she slowly closed her eyes and let the beat of his heart lull her to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nica, which Card was it that you used that it has failed you?"  
  
"The Brother of the Wood," he answered.  
  
"You know how weak that one is. If any one of the lost mystics had been provoked by it, you knew that they could easily destroy it, did you not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Next time you pick a Card, choose one that is powerful, one that won't be destroyed by one measly attack of a mystic."  
  
"As you say Master," Nica said, bending at the waist to bow.  
  
He turned, but paused, "You still haven't told me what you've chosen to do with Yollani."  
  
"Ah yes…Leave her be for now."  
  
"But Master-"  
  
"You've already failed me, don't give me any of your opinions. I haven't decided yet what I am going to do with the girl."  
  
Nica frowned as he bit back his words and bowed once more before disappearing into thin air, saying, "'tis your will Master."  
  
"The child who slept has awakened," a voice in the darkness said.  
  
"Why is it that you're so interested in that young human boy Julow? You've been watching him for the last few years."  
  
She stepped into view, her dark orange hair was tied back into several braids, her russet eyes regarded the man who stood in front of her before she spoke, "I don't know."  
  
Her well formed lips smiled gently as she continued to speak in her voice that had the hint of a british accent, "He's always held my interest. The first time I went to earth I saw him. He was out in one of the wildlife reserves on the island that the humans call Japan. He's captured my eye. If you want to describe my fascination in him, I guess you can call it an enchantment."  
  
"Enchantment? Would this fascination be some part of the emotion that they call love?"  
  
"Me? Love him?" Julow laughed as she placed a hand a few inches in front of her mouth, gently tilting her head backwards, closing her eyes, "Why that's foolery!" She opened her eyes and pulled her head up again so that she could look at the man, "No. It's nothing like that."  
  
"Then what would you call it? Just an interest in the life of a human?"  
  
"I guess," Julow said.  
  
"What would you do if he had to die?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It might come to that, you do realize this?"  
  
"…" Julow's lips became a straight line, "Perhaps."  
  
"Perhaps?"  
  
"Yes, why would it come to that? Why would we have to kill him?"  
  
"He might get in our way when we try to take the life of the dream bearer."  
  
"I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"Your fascination in this boy had better not get in the way of our plans."  
  
Julow silently stared at him then spoke once more, "It depends on what happens. It also depends on whether you have the right human or not."  
  
The man looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm just saying that you might have the wrong boy. If you find that the one you're chasing after isn't the one, then you have to figure out which one it is. There are a lot of humans in this world. If this one is the wrong one, then we will take forever to find the right one."  
  
"You're right, but you do realize that one of the lost mystics, the one who awakens the others may I remind you, has already come around. She," a smile played on the man's lips, "Will lead us to the others."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yulie and Whiteblaze came back from their play, followed by an auburn haired boy who was holding onto a girl wrapped up in his shirt.  
  
"It's Cye," Sage said, "And he has the girl with him."  
  
A few seconds later found the group of four standing outside watching the others come towards them.  
  
"Where did you find her?" Ryo asked, his eyes widening in recognition as he stared at the girl in Cye's arms. She's the one that I saw before I blacked out! I know she's the one!…Wait…I did see her, but the others said that she actually appeared after I was out…That means…I had a vision?   
  
"Later," Cye said breathlessly, indicating that he was too tired to talk at the moment.  
  
"Here, I'll take her," Mia offered. She took the girl from Cye's arms and brought her inside the house, everyone else trailing behind her.  
  
Cye watched Mia walk up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her. He turned and took a seat at the long table in the dining room. The breakfast plates had already been cleared by Mia, Sage, and Yulie when they were cleaning-up the house as best as they could from the mess left by the invasion of the mutated wolf.  
  
The auburn haired boy sighed as he rested his arms on the table and placed the side of his head on top of them so that he could still see Sage, who was standing near the hole in the wall.  
  
Sage looked at the opening, running his hand over the edges, his facial expression becoming serious as he spoke, "That thing sure did a number on this wall."  
  
"Yeah, it sure did," Ryo said.  
  
Cye's body was telling him that it didn't want to talk, but his mind was reeling with way too many thoughts for him to sit there and stay silent. "I wonder where it came from?"  
  
"I don't know," Sage frowned when he saw something black amongst the boards in the hole, "What's this?" He narrowed his eyes upon closer inspection of the strange substance.  
  
"What's what?" Kento asked.  
  
Cye lifted his head off of his arms and sitting up straight, his eyes shown with curiosity.  
  
"There's some kind of black liquid among these boards," Sage answered. He brought his fingers up over the bizarre matter to touch it and took his hand away to get a better look at it. He took a sniff of it to see if he could recognize it from it's smell, but he couldn't. The blonde's frown grew when he felt a small tingle in his fingers before the black liquid evaporated into the air in the form of smoke.  
  
The others watched this, their faces shown with a combination of surprise, wonderment, and confusion.  
  
Cye's suddenly didn't feel tired any longer, "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know," Sage answered, "But I have a feeling it wasn't here before. In fact, I'm sure of it." 


	5. Yollani's Sacrifice

Author's Note: Okay, the last two chapters were rushed a bit, I updated them once. But if you readers find some rushed stuff (or other mistakes) please e-mail them to me? ^^ Thanks! I tend to write stories in a rush if I'm excited and I can't wait to write it out. *sighs* I have now finished this chapter, adding a few things in other parts of it. So you better read the whole thing again!  
  
The Lost Mystics and the Dream Bearer  
  
Chapter 4: Yollani's Sacrifice  
  
By: The Mysterious One  
  
After cleaning up Kasteina's wounds Mia had left some clothes on the bed for the girl to dress up in. When she reentered the room, she was quite surprised to see that the girl was just standing there, her arms tangled up in a bra, her silver hair strung around her distraught face.  
  
When Kasteina looked up at her, silently asking for help with her eyes, all Mia could do was shake her head in incomprehension and help untangle the girl.  
  
These things that the humans call clothes are very odd to me, I don't understand why they have to wear such things, the girl thought, inspecting the garments that now covered her body.  
  
Mia watched Kasteina look over the clothes that she was wearing, acting as if they were foreign objects, She acts as if she doesn't know what clothes are. She didn't even know how to put them on…How strange…   
  
"Rest," she finally said, "I'll be downstairs."  
  
Mia turned and left the girl standing there, watching her leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nica reappeared in the prayer room, watching Yollani as she sat on her knees in the middle.  
  
"It seems that your punishment has been delayed."  
  
Yollani turned her head to peer into the darkness of the room to see the owner of the voice.  
  
"I am most certain that it will be quite severe. My Master has yet to choose what your punishment will be."  
  
"Waking a lost mystic is a great crime," Yollani agreed.  
  
Nica continued to talk, acting as if he hadn't even heard what the girl had said, "I don't see what use Master has for you. You haven't helped us since the last battle on earth against the mystics. Now you've betrayed us. Why he kept you when he knew that you would be disloyal to us is beyond me…"  
  
Yollani sat in silence, just looking up at Nica.  
  
"I have something that might be of some interest to you," he said, lifting his hand, acting as if he was holding onto something. The necklace that was made of the blood of the Unbalancer appeared in his hand.  
  
"You know what this is for don't you?" Nica asked when he saw Yollani's eyes stare at the necklace in recognition.  
  
"Good, perhaps you'll tell me?" He commanded.  
  
"A storm will come, one person, and only one, will be saved by wearing the necklace." Yollani said, her voice blank, as if she was reciting a well known passage from a book.  
  
"A storm? Hmm…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Better," Mia said, "She's resting right now." Shaking her head she added, "But she acts so strange."  
  
"I know," but Cye stopped himself before he said anything about that morning. He knew that those words wanted to come out, but he didn't want to tell any of the others about the embarrassing incident. He kept silent, for Kasteina's sake as well as his own.  
  
"She didn't even know how to dress herself," Mia said.  
  
"She didn't?"  
  
Mia shook her head.  
  
"Okay this is starting to get weird," Kento said.  
  
"That's not all," Cye added, even though he had to agree with his friend's comment, "She has an armor."  
  
This caught everyone's attention.  
  
"What!"  
  
"She has an armor?"  
  
"Woah," Sage said, "let's back up a little bit here. How did you find out that she has an armor?"  
  
Cye told them the entire story, starting at the time when he found the mutated wolf and the girl, up to where he met up with Yulie and Whiteblaze.  
  
Kento let out a low whistle when his friend finished his story, "Wow, not only is the chick hot, but she has an armor too!"  
  
"Kento!"  
  
"Hey it's true," he shrugged in his defense.  
  
"Where did she get it from?" Ryo asked, trying to lead the conversation back in the right direction. "And more importantly, what is her armor for?"  
  
"No clue…" Sage said.  
  
"Ding dong, hello, it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." Once he had everyone's attention Kento continued, "All you have to do is ask the girl!"  
  
"So he can speak words of wisdom," Cye quickly ducked a playful punch.  
  
Ryo shook his head, smiling, then became serious, "Kento has a point there."  
  
"Hey…where's Rowen?" Yulie asked.  
  
"He's not here?" Sage asked. Then realization dawned on him, "Oh no! He must still be searching for the mutant!"  
  
"Did you see which way he went?" Ryo asked as he stood up.  
  
"I did." Cye spoke up, "He went behind the house."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Nica left, Yollani looked up at the ceiling of the prayer room at the circular window that allowed a dim light to stream down upon her.  
  
"Unbalancer…"  
  
At the mentioning of it's name, the strange looking creature appeared, standing a few feet in front of the girl, The necklace must get through to the lost mystic of ice.   
  
"I know, but how?"  
  
There is one who shall give it to her, the Unbalancer replied. He who will take it from you is in the wood at this time. You must bring him here for you know that you cannot leave this place.   
  
"Hum…" Yollani nodded thoughtfully.  
  
I must go…they know of my interference… the form of the Unbalancer looked behind him for an instance, then slowly turned his head to look at her. It's golden eyes seemed to smile sadly at her as they met with hers. You know what will become of you for this…   
  
"Yes…and I am willing to help…no matter what the cost…"  
  
The Unbalancer lowered it's head once in half nod. Farewell, Genki of the Message, and with it's last words said, it disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Farewell, Creature of Mourning and Revenge…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mists of darkness seeped through the trees, sucking the very light of day into it's greedy depths. The creatures of the wood suddenly ceased making any noise. They all paused and held their breathes; perking their ears, and straining all their senses as they tried to figure out what the strange darkness was doing as it took over their home.  
  
"What's…going on here?" the blue haired boy asked as he glanced cautiously about him.  
  
"I don't like this…" he frowned when he felt his armor reacting before he continued to walk onwards warily. He knew that he couldn't figure out what was causing the sudden darkness without waiting for him to come to the cause, or let it come to him.  
  
It didn't help him any when his armor was sending him mixed messages, telling him that the presence he was feeling was both good and bad at the same time. He couldn't sort through them to find out and he felt uneasy about this confusion.  
  
The trees around him were rapidly vanishing from sight, and before he knew it, he was walking in nothing but pure darkness.  
  
"Where are you?" Rowen called out, "What do you want with me?"  
  
He got no reply.  
  
Ahead of him he could make out the soft glow of two candles on either side of a darkened wall that he knew hadn't been there before. He didn't understand why he allowed himself to follow the silent command to walk towards the two candles, but he did it any way.  
  
Rowen grew agitated as he felt the presence become stronger with each step. He knew that it wouldn't be long before he would met up with the one who had called him to this place.  
  
"Tenku…"  
  
He came to a stop and looked at the little brown haired girl who had spoken the name of his armor in Japanese, "Who are you?"  
  
"Hon'in gozen Yollani. Nanitozo, nain osure touhou, hon'in gozen oite goshujin saido, taishite hon'in nimo ganmou dzuki nozoite sono ningenkai." She showed him the necklace in her hands as she continued to talk in Japanese, "Temae beki teiku kono dzuki sono ichi izure rita-n bujini dzuki sono Koji katei."  
  
(Tranlated into English: I am Yollani. Please, no fear me , I am on your side, for I too wish to save the human world. You must take this to the one who return safely to the Koji household.)  
  
Rowen was surprised at the girl's fluent Japanese, but he didn't comment on it. "What do you mean? I don't understand. Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Just take it," Yollani spoke in English. "You will know who and what it is for in due time."  
  
The blue haired boy wasn't sure if he should trust her. His armor was telling him that the air around him reeked with evil, but the girl herself did not. Even though he knew from his armor that he didn't have anything to fear from Yollani, he still wasn't sure if he should trust her.  
  
"Nanitozo," she pleaded, "Your enemy's ways are swift and they shall soon be here. Go the way you've come, and you shall return to the human world."  
  
Sure enough, the presence of evil was growing, and his armor was sending off warnings of danger like crazy.  
  
"Go!"  
  
After a few seconds of hesitation he took the necklace from her and did what Yollani had instructed him to do.  
  
Rowen didn't even notice that the darkness that had once surrounded him had withered away into wisps of nothingness behind him. The trees reappeared once again, as well as the light of day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yollani smiled as she watched the boy disappear down the darkened hallway, "Good luck to all of you…The enemy that you are about to meet shall be harder than anything you've ever faced before. I hope you will be able to defeat them…I know that I will not be able to help you any more than I already have…"  
  
"You have greatly disappointed me," Nica's voice came from behind her. "But I suspected more treachery to come out of you."  
  
The girl turned around and faced her master, "You knew that I would go against you."  
  
"Yes. I am surprised that my Master didn't fully listen to me when I warned him about what would come of you…Perhaps he wanted the lost mystics to come out of hiding so that he could kill them."  
  
"This could be…but he knows that if they all come together, they will defeat him as they did all those years ago."  
  
"They defeated him, but they didn't kill him," Nica sneered. "He has become much more powerful since the last assault upon the mortal realm. He will easily crush them. Now, it's time for you to die. For I know that this is what will come of you for your betrayal."  
  
Yollani bowed her head, silently accepting what her fate was, "I know what is to come, and you shall see what will be and what won't."  
  
Author's Note: Yollani and the Unbalancer know of the Ronin Warrior armors. Just thought I'd tell ya'lls that incase you got confused. Oh and before you ask, no I don't know Japanese, I got it off of a translating site. One last thing, the other strange words that you didn't under stand on the earlier chapters aren't Japanese, they are from a made up language of mine. 


	6. Lost and Found

Author's Note: Yahoo! (No not the site…-_-) School's out! Yayaya!! :D *dances around* Now I get to write more…course there's all the mowing, the farm work, the…uh…oh boy…eh-heh, um *clears throat* well let's hope I won't be *too* busy this summer! Now enjoy the next chapy! (Reviews, gimme? *gives cute puppy eyes* Pwease? Pwetty pwease?) Okay, okay, so these chapters are getting' shorter and shorter! I've lengthened this one! Oh and warning! Warning! This part has more mushy stuff. You have been warned…If you don't like romance, well then too bad you're gettin' it! (*puts hands up* Hey I can't help it if I'm romantic!! *grins*)  
  
The Lost Mystics and the Dream Bearer  
  
Chapter 5: Lost and Found  
  
By: The Mysterious One  
  
"I can't believe we forgot about him!" Mia shook her head.  
  
Ryo nodded, a flash of guilt crossed his face before getting down to business, "Come on, let's go find him."  
  
"I'm going to stay here with Kasteina," Mia said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Just as everyone was about to leave, Mia grabbed a hold of Yulie and told him to stay with her.  
  
"But I want to go!" Yulie whined.  
  
"No Yulie, I want you to stay here with me."  
  
Yulie pouted but finally nodded, "Okay…"  
  
When the others left the house, Whiteblaze took off running ahead of them for he knew that he could get farther faster without the humans to slow him down. The others were walking behind talking.  
  
"I hope nothing happened to him." Ryo said.  
  
"Ah don't ya worry," Kento stated, "Ro can take care of himself."  
  
"Not if we don't even know who it is we're fighting against." Cye said.  
  
"Mutated thingys? Nah, I'd be willing to bet that one of us could take 'em down with one shot of our armor's powers!"  
  
"Hum. I don't know about that-"  
  
"Well, you said that the girl was able to, so why couldn't we?" Kento asked.  
  
"Because, she had more than one element."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Think, what do wind and water make?"  
  
"A bad storm?"  
  
"Oi," Cye slapped his forehead, "No, ice!"  
  
"Ice?"  
  
"How did you come up with that idea? I mean, that she was using two elements?" Sage asked.  
  
"I don't know, it just looked like it," Cye answered. "Her attack called up some winds, which in turn took water from the ground and froze it."  
  
"Weird," Kento cocked his head slightly.  
  
"Her armor has some strange powers, that's for sure," Ryo spoke up once more.  
  
Sage looked ahead, Strange indeed…   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He couldn't think about anything. The only words that he could make in his mind were, 'Flee! Run! Must get away!' He couldn't think of anything else, even though he tried.  
  
His whole body was freaking out, it wouldn't stop running. It was as if some inward force had awakened the urge to run away. It drove him onwards none stop. It was allowing his body to do what should be claimed impossible, especially since he wasn't wearing his armor or sub-armor. It was trying to make him go to Mia's house as fast as possible, as if fearing what was behind it, fearing the thought of being caught, fearing the thought of dying some horrible death, fearing the warning.  
  
"Wroar!" the sound of the familiar roar drove away the intense driving thought of fleeing.  
  
Rowen came to a sudden halt when he found that he had control of his body once more. He knelled over, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breathe.  
  
Whiteblaze came running up to him and rumbled a question, looking the exhausted blue haired boy over.  
  
"Hi…White…blaze…" Rowen spoke between breathes as he smiled, raising one of his hands in greetings.  
  
The tiger sat down and patiently waited for him to catch his breathe before they both took off to find the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nica considered the different reasons for why he had been called, but of all of them, he knew that one of them stood out the most.  
  
"You called me?"  
  
"Yes," the man turned to look at him, "I have noticed that Yollani's life force has disappeared."  
  
I was right. "She has betrayed us more than once, each time worse then before. It was time for her to die."  
  
"Without my consent?"  
  
"…Yes," Nica bowed his head.  
  
"So you are acting more like a human."  
  
Nica looked up, wondering where this conversation was going, "Julow does the same."  
  
"She's excused for it. Julow may be a part of us, but she is not one of us."  
  
"You, mean, she's human?" Nica blinked in shock.  
  
"She is."  
  
How could it be? She's human, but she has special powers, making it possible for her to be one of us. Why? Why was she allowed to join us? For that matter, how did she come to be with us?   
  
"One day I shall share with you her life story," the man's voice jolted Nica out of his thoughts, speaking as if he knew what Nica was thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rowen!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
Everyone looked up to see the familiar blue haired boy and Whiteblaze coming towards them.  
  
"Did you find that mutated dog?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Yes we did. Well actually, Cye did."  
  
"And the girl?"  
  
"She's back at the house," Cye said.  
  
Ryo, Cye, and the other Ronins related their different versions of what happened to them so that Rowen would be caught up.  
  
"I have something to tell you too," Rowen said after they were all done. "I had been searching all morning, when all of the sudden the woods grew dark. Before I knew it, I was in a dark hallway with two torches on either side of the wall. There was this girl, and she gave me this, saying that I would know who and what it was for."  
  
Whiteblaze looked at the necklace Rowen held up with recognition.  
  
"Then she told me to run," he finished.  
  
"Okay, this is really starting to get weird…" Kento said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the sound of a door opening and closing, Kasteina stood up and took a step forward, trying to walk. Instead of working properly, she tripped over her wobbly legs. But before she went crashing into the wall, she flailed her arms out in front of her, saving her just in time.  
  
She let out a small sigh of relief and stood up straight. I should have been more careful. I still don't know how to work these legs…I just can't understand how humans are able to use just two…   
  
Kasteina used the wall for support as she walked towards the door.  
  
Once in the hallway, she glanced both ways, trying to think of how she was going to get to the railing without falling. Her face brightened when she came up with an idea. Allowing herself to drop to her hands and knees, she crawled towards the railing and grabbed onto it, using it to haul herself back onto her feet.  
  
She started her wobbly walk towards the stairs then paused when she reached them, Oh no…how am I going to get down these?   
  
Kasteina stood there thinking for a few seconds. When she knew that there wasn't anything else she could do she moved one foot down onto the first step. When nothing happened, she realized that she had been holding her breath, so she let it go. I hope I can make it down these steps…   
  
She continued down the steps in this fashion, but her hopes soon ended when she slipped, "Urh," she quickly tried to grasp onto the railing, but ended up finding nothing.  
  
Her eyes widened in fear as she fell head over heels down the flight of stairs, ending in a tangled heap at the bottom.  
  
"Kasteina!" Cye rushed over to her, "Uh, here let me help you up," he extended a helpful hand, his cheeks flushed when he saw the position the girl was in.  
  
She took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Instead of answering him, she stared into his eyes with the same curious, innocent, deep expression in them that he had seen that morning.  
  
He just returned her stare, thinking of how beautiful her eyes were, how innocent she was, and how he had never seen eyes like hers before.  
  
"Oh how cu-ute!" Kento grinned, clasping his hands together.  
  
Cye quickly turned his head away, blushing, "Shut up Kento!"  
  
The others laughed lightly.  
  
"So she's the one?" Rowen asked, looking at the girl. "Wow, she's beautiful!"  
  
"Yeah she is."  
  
When Kasteina noticed that the blue haired boy was staring at her, she turned her attention to him. In the second that their eyes met, a jolt of realization went through both of them. The conversation that was going on around them seemed to fade from their hearing. The room seemed to have disappeared. It was just the two of them.  
  
She's the one, I know she is! Rowen blinked in shock. "I-I think this belongs to you," he showed her the necklace that he was holding onto.  
  
Kasteina looked down at it, her eyes seemed to shimmer with the question of why she felt like she recognized the object that he held in his hand.  
  
She slowly raised her hand and wrapped her hand around the clear orb. Once she had a good grasp on it, Rowen let go of it.  
  
The feeling of realization disappeared, the conversation returned, as did the room that they were standing in.  
  
Rowen tried to clear away the feeling by shaking his head in bewilderment. That…was…strange…   
  
"-not true!"  
  
"'Kasteina! Are you okay?' Oh yeah, you can go on believing what you want Cye."  
  
"Kento," Ryo stepped in, trying to defend the auburn haired boy, "He was just being polite."  
  
"You see, that just proves my point," Kento said, shrugging.  
  
Cye groaned, slumping his shoulders in defeat. 


	7. Blonde Assassin

Author's Note: I just realized something.I had written that the leaves were green, then later I said that it was autumn.*face fault* I'm gonna have to fix that mistake when I rewrite the story. Which I plan to do once this entire story is finished!! Well anyway, here's the next chapy. You can see that it's actually better written! My writing skills have improved! Sorry for the delay on getting this chapter up. That's life for you! Hope you enjoy this! ^-^  
  
The Lost Mystics and the Dream Bearer Chapter 6: Blonde Assassin By: The Mysterious One  
  
Apparently with no surprise, To any happy flower, The frost beheads it at its play, In accidental power, The blonde assassin passes on, The sun proceeds unmoved, To measure off another day, For an approving God.  
  
Apparently With No Surprise~ By: Emily Dickinson  
  
"How about we get something to eat," Mia suggested finally. Cye flashed her a smile of thankfulness for rescuing him from Kento's onslaught, to which she only nodded slightly with a smile of knowing.  
  
That evening allowed everyone to settle down from the peculiar happenings of that day and the decided meal consisted of sandwiches and soup. A quick fix that no one seemed to mind, even Kasteina, whom wasn't at all used to the idea of eating. Her sandwich hadn't been much of problem to eat but when it came to the soup all she could do was sit there and blink. She watched the others as a means to understand what to do. They appeared to be using the strangely formed metal utensil that she later learned was called a spoon. With this they dipped into the steaming soup and placed it into their mouths after lightly blowing on the hot liquid to cool it slightly. Clumsily, she lifted her own spoon and shifted it in her hand until she had it in the right position, glancing up at the others' to make sure she had it correct. Rowen, sitting across form her, watched her with great curiosity but she noticed. She returned his gaze then lowered her spoon into her soup as an excuse to look away.  
  
Normally she wouldn't have let such a trivial thing bother her but for some reason she could not stand the sight of his midnight blue eyes. Ever since the instance of the necklace being handed over to her from him she was edgy around him, not liking the feeling she'd gotten when he gave it. The necklace now hung around her neck, the clear crystalline orb glinting slightly as the light from overhead struck its glossy surface. It was as strange object alright and she couldn't understand why it felt so familiar. It was as if the piece of jewelry belonged to her and she had finally found it after a long time of its absence. The truth was, however, she'd never seen it before, Kasteina was certain of that. Her memory was sharp and precise on such matters; especially with what came to and from her home up in the Cold Mountains. Even though it was a few in numbers who attempted such things, she remembered it all down to the smallest of details in appearance and smell purely by a single thought. So there was no possible way that she would have forgotten any ownership of such a necklace.  
  
Lifting her shaky hand, she bent over to blow lightly on her soup but what was intended to happen didn't. Her hand shuddered so much that the hot liquid splashed out of her spoon and onto her lap. Jumping in surprise at the feeling of a little heat on her legs she bumped her bowl, soup flying all over her. She gave an unexpected yelp that made Mia jump with a start. "What happened?" Mia asked, even though she halfway knew already.  
  
"What happens to anyone who is nervous when they are eating. She accidentally spilt some soup on herself." Kasteina, through her pain, looked at him in astonishment, not expecting Rowen to answer Mia's question with a cover up.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up," Mia led her upstairs to her room, the others watching.  
  
"What was that all about I wonder?" Ryo asked. Rowen didn't reply even though he felt that he probably knew.  
  
"She's weird, that's all I've got to say." Kento replied. "And don't say you could've told me that!"  
  
"She is strange, I'd agree with you there. But I wish we knew more about her." Sage said calmly.  
  
"It would be better if she would speak." Cye said, "But Kasteina hasn't spoken since the battle against the dog-mutant."  
  
"Cye, is there something that you're not telling us." Cye looked questioningly at Rowen, the one who'd asked the question. "What I meant was, is there anything that you might have left out by accident about the battle. Better yet, tell us the whole account. Maybe there's something in there that might help us out."  
  
The others waited patiently as Cye sat in silence, trying to recall everything that had happened. "Well." he finally spoke when he figured he had everything in memory on the tip of his tongue. "I was looking for Kasteina, as you know, when I got this feeling like I was being watched. I couldn't find anyone but that feeling kept bothering me. Or maybe it was that someone called my name." he sighed as a sign that he wasn't sure which. "But anyway, I kept going until I came across a strange looking man. He was wearing white robes. They almost looked like a scientist lab-coat but not quite. And his hair, if he had any, was covered completely with a white cloth, like those Arabic hats worn in the deserts, turbans I think they're called. He called me the Lost Mystic of Dreams, if I remember correctly."  
  
Whiteblaze perked his ears at that.  
  
"Then he sent that dog after me. I fought but I ended up pined underneath its paw. Jus as it was about to squash me I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye. It was Kasteina, she'd been on the ground unconscious and had only just then come to. She stood up and called forth her armor. The dog was shocked as was I. She warned it to let me go but it wouldn't listen so she sent her attack at it. I had managed to roll out from under its lifted paw as it back away before getting hit, or at least it happened something like that. Either way, I was free. Kasteina de-transformed and fell to the ground in exhaustion. The man was nowhere to be seen and the dog was dead. So I wrapped her in my shirt and came back here with Kasteina. The rest, you know."  
  
"Who is the Lost Mystic of Dreams supposed to be?" Yulie asked.  
  
"Dunno, but whoever it is, that guy wants him dead." Kento shrugged.  
  
Rowen sighed, he himself didn't have any answers either. Yet he couldn't get rid of the feeling that there would be something special about that necklace he'd given Kasteina. In fact, he nearly understood what it was at that very moment when the girl took hold of it but the feeling passed before he was able to take a grasp of understanding. It was as if that necklace had been trying to tell him something but it wasn't able to in the end. He wished it had, oh how he wished it had.  
  
Whiteblaze stood and rubbed his head against Ryo's sitting form. Little did anyone notice that he suddenly felt concerned at the others' words. The boy smiled a bit and rubbed his head but that gave no comfort. He knew who the Lost Mystic of Dreams was and the ronins didn't. A spark of hope dwelled within him however when he realized that the enemy didn't know either. They had to find out that Ryo was the one before their new enemy did or it would be disastrous. I hope you know what you are doing, Unbalancer.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silence reigned in the Koji mansion the next morning. Sage and Ryo were outside. The sounds of clanking armor had stopped so Yulie figured they were taking a break and talking about something or other. Mia was up already too and starting the morning meal. Even though Cye preferred to cook for the others she would normally do her share. "I don't do very much." She had said once to offset Cye. Kento was the only other one up also. Waiting patiently Mia to finish. Rather impatiently, Yulie corrected himself with a small fit of laughter when he remembered that Mia told the ronin to go ahead and make himself a sandwich if he was so hungry. Rowen and Cye were either still asleep or they were just sitting up in their rooms in silence. Yet Yulie's curiosity wasn't on what they were doing.  
  
Slowly he opened the creaky door to Mia's bedroom and peeked inside. On the bed slept the new girl Kasteina. She looked pretty peaceful. Her breathing was slow and shallow, coming out of slightly parted lips. The light from outside filtered in through the window making her hair glow in silver light. Obviously Mia had loaned her a pair of pajamas.  
  
After yesterday's incident, his curiosity about her had grown. She was so strange and he seemed to be drawn to her. He knew exactly why, or at least he felt like he did. Kasteina reminded him of someone, of course that someone was a lot younger than her, maybe even younger than himself. It was only a little girl that he had seen once in a dream. Her short curly dark brown hair seemed to be the only thing that stuck out the most in his memory. When the light hit it just right it looked almost exactly like Kasteina's, so much so that both of their hair gave the same impression of a cluster of glowing sparkling stars in the night sky. Then there was that far off look, the identical grayish-blue eyes. It nearly startled him how exact their eyes looked. However that wasn't the only thing that was wedged within his mind.  
  
He remembered the dream quite well. The girl was inside a basket strapped aboard the back of a pure black stallion. Tired and worn, the once great charger stumbled onwards it's head lowered and it's ears dropping as it went forward in effort to keep going. He didn't want to give up, he wouldn't. Even though he was on the verge of collapsing he always managed to find some new strength at the sight of the mansion not far off ahead. The thought of the safety of his precious load was the first and foremost on his mind. He really didn't care about his own welfare. A promise had been made to the human girl's parents so he had to get her to safety because the Dynasty must never get a hold of her. On and on he went until he could go no farther and fell to his knees. Even in his exhausted state he made sure that the girl was alright. With a gentle sigh-like grunting sound of relief the stallion turned his neck back around and lowered himself to the ground. Grunting with the effort , his head laid upon the ground, breathing heavily as foam continued to form around his already soaked muzzle.  
  
"Horsey?" the little girl crawled out from her basket and patted the horse's head. He seemed to smile at her with his tired brown eyes, then closed them. That was his last, the sacrifice he had made was not in vain and he knew that if someone found her in time after he died, he could rest in peace.  
  
"Horsey!!" she cried out in desperation, grabbing the stallion's face and hugging it dearly. Her eyes squeezed closed as crystalline, shining tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. Staying by his side, she cried until she could cry no more, falling asleep at his head.  
  
The girl was woken by the rubbing head of a rumbling black and white tiger who's brown eyes stared into hers with pure understanding, letting her know that she had nothing to fear of him. He appeared to smile softly like the stallion but his attention was averted upwards as he snapped his head towards the sound of someone walking in their direction. There was no growl in his throat but the girl looked up nervously anyway. A messy black haired boy came into view, wearing a red sweater and blue jeans. Someone had found her and he wasn't a part of the Dynasty. The girl's nervousness dispersed as it had when she first realized who the tiger was. She was in safe hands, in the hands of the ronin warriors.  
  
Yulie and the girl, Yollani, became best friends but there was something different about this girl and she knew that the others were edgy about this fact. Yollani tried to understand why growing to a teenager in just three days was unnatural. However she could not grasp the concept that she wasn't fully human and therefore not like her playmate who didn't seem to age even a year more in the short amount of time she'd grown so much older. She really didn't have much time to ponder on these things as the day she had been expecting came. The Dynasty finally found her and she knew she would have to go to them or risk losing her new friends.  
  
As the lights blacked out, the ronins were quick to sense the evil behind the cause and different colored sub-armors appeared on them in an instant. "Mia, Yulie, Yollani, stay here. Whiteblaze watch them." Ryo said as the others prepared to face the enemy. However Yollani wouldn't let Mai's strong yet gentle grasp and pleas stop her from rushing forward. She knew that it was she the soldiers wanted and nothing more. And this was something she had to do if the ronins were going to defeat their new enemy, the enemy they didn't know they would have to face. The fight they would go through would reveal many secrets and she was the key to the beginning of it all. Without her they would not be able to fend off the enemy they knew not of.  
  
Yet a concerned hand reached out and grabbed her arm, not allowing her to go out the window covered doors. Looking, to the side and upwards with a blink of slight surprise she gazed into the blue eyes of the warrior of trust. "Yollani, stay here please!"  
  
"No," Yollani turned to face him completely; a gentle smile that was barely even a smile at all crossed her peaceful looking face. "I must go." Without warning she suddenly hugged him then backed away.  
  
"I suppose you must," he sighed, letting go of her arm. She smiled once more then turned away from the others as they tried to tell her to stop. A strange silence suddenly befell them however and all they could do was watch.  
  
Yollani stepped out onto the balcony and stared down at the soldiers standing outside just below. Then she raised her arms up into the sky as soldier and ronin alike watched in a perplexed tranquil spell which they neither spoke nor moved. All was silent as she held them in her magic to allow them to see what needed to be seen and to hear what needed to be heard. Even Whiteblaze was stilled. Her hands began to glow in a blue light and it quickly traveled over all her body. T-shirt and jean, glowing, grew out into blue strips of an almost transparent dress. Shoes and socks melted away into nothing so that she stood barefoot on the balcony. Brown curls of hair swayed in a nonexistent breeze and the glow finally returned back to her hands. This formed into a circle which center could been seen through. There in its midst appeared an image of a snowy wilderness with gray skies and her words were what finally broke the silence. "Kasteina, the one you must find, is here." With that image dispersed into nothingness as her arms dropped to her sides and the breeze died down. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, falling to the ground to never breath another word.  
  
None of the dream really made any sense to him but the name spoken by the dying girl and the image she showed and how they had ended up finding a girl named Kasteina was what made him all the more curious. He didn't know why he had the dream and if it really had any significance to the times and happenings at hand. Either way he looked at it there was an air of mystery about the girl and whether or not the dream had anything to do with her he finally decided that he really didn't care. Although he very much would have liked to know who exactly this girl was and what she was trying to do. However those were only mysteries that could be discovered by getting her to talk and as it went she didn't seem to be very fond of the idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sage closed his eyes and listened to the steady beat of the waves lapping against the shore. A slight breeze played in his golden hair and he smiled. It was a beautiful evening. The setting sun mirrored it's inspiring sleepy rays upon the lake surface. The leaves quietly shushed, a few coming lose and floating to the ground.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked down at the tranquil scene below him. Often he would come out to this place by himself so that he could clear his mind and now he needed to do so more than ever. All day he had been trying to understand what had been happening the last few days but he couldn't make anything come together. Looking down at his clenched fist he then released it. The tingling feeling had gotten worse, in fact it was already starting to feel like pain. What was that black stuff? Whatever it was, it was having negative effects. He still wasn't sure if he should have tell the others about it or not. He clenched his fist again to dull the pain, winced, and looked at his hand in surprise. It worked before.   
  
He sat down on the grassy ground indian style and tried to ignore the pain. He closed his eyes, breathing in and out in a rhythmic pattern. Soon he was in a meditating state, trying to see what was causing his hand to hurt with his spirit. His mental self looked down at his hand. As he had expected, it was surrounded by a dark aura. But it didn't stay still like most auras, it slowly crawled up his arm like a crouching beast, growing and gaining in strength. He lifted his hand to get a better look. His finger tips seemed to grow darker, something white shown through. Suddenly his concentration broke, he opened his eyes, breathing heavily. He looked at his hand in disbelief, he'd just seen his bones!  
  
"Did.I imagine it.No," he squeezed his eyes shut, grasping his wrist with his other hand. "It's getting worse by the second." The pain went from his arm to his shoulder, growing more intense with each passing moment. He knelt over, grasping his arm to his chest, clenching his teeth to keep from crying out. His hand slowly grew darker, the stench of rotting flesh filling the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Genki of Black Chem. watched as a little orb of light appeared in front of him. It slowly grew brighter and brighter until he had to raise his arms over his eyes to hide from it's blinking rays. "What is this!" Then, as if someone had flipped a switch, the light was gone. He lowered his arms and blinked as his eyes tried to readjust to the darkness. Anther life force. Something was linked to him, he could feel it. He had to tell his master.  
  
Nica closed his eyes and bowed his head muttering, "Ga-me," under his breath. A falling sensation came over him and he could feel the air around him grow colder. When it ended he opened his eyes and looked up, now standing in a totally different room, the throne room, "My Master, a human boy has somehow formed a link with me."  
  
"A human?"  
  
"Yes.but there is something different about this one. He has some kind of strange power within him."  
  
"He has what the humans call a mystical armor." Julow explained stepping out of shadow. "They call it by two different names, sometimes Kourin, other times Halo. It seems that he and his friends each bear an armor, each having its own special element."  
  
"Whatever it is. I have a plan that will help us destroy the lost mystic of dreams." Nica said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The black aura had grown so intense, so powerful, that it could be seen by the naked eye surrounding his dark decaying form like a fog. A small green light glowed on his forehead, Wis.dom. but was over taken by the darkness.  
  
A growl-like laugh mocked his armor's attempt, "It is too late human!"  
  
The pain vanished, the smell of decay left him. He could sense his body floating in a dark void. It wasn't warm, nor was it cold. There was no air. There was nothing. It was silent. It was welcoming. At last, something told him, at last he could rest from the pain. He closed his eyes, too tired to think, too tired to question, too tired to do anything, allowing himself to drift off into a deep sleep, a deep sleep that he might not wake up from.  
  
A jolt of alarm ran through his body, his senses tingling. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was a blinding blue light. His pupils contracted till they were nothing but small black dots, the gray flecks that made his eyes seem violent grew larger, reflecting the light surrounding him. He could scarcely see a small delicate pale hand touching his bare chest, the light illuminating from it. Sage looked up but couldn't find the face that belonged to the hand.  
  
A slow pain welled up inside him, a pain that he couldn't describe, a pain he'd never felt before. He squinted his eyes shut, allowing a hiss to go through clenched teeth. Everywhere his body was being stretched, pulled, torn apart. His world seemed to tilt and sway. His mind scrambled as it tried to grab onto reality. He fell deeper and deeper into a swirling void. There was no beginning, there was no end. There was no up, there was no down. Only endless spinning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Each of them sensed it. A warning cry of danger in a language only their armors could understand. It was weak, but strong enough for the message to reach them. Something was wrong, terribly wrong! "Sage." No other word was needed, they all knew. The ronins darted out of the house, their sub-armors appearing around them in a flash.  
  
"I don't see him anywhere!" Kento announced.  
  
"He has to be here somewhere.wait." Ryo motioned for the others to be quiet. He stared hard at the woods, straining his ears. The underbrush rustled a few minutes and a blonde stepped out.  
  
"Sage!" they breathed in relief. "What happened?"  
  
Sage took a step forward and stumbled in exhaustion. "You okay?" Rowen offered him support, ducking under one of his arms and pulling him up straight, gripping Sage's arm around his shoulders, holding onto his other side with a firm hand. He led the dazed blonde inside, the others trailing behind.  
  
"Please, my room." He nodded to the request and helped his friend climb the stairs. He eased Sage down on his bed then sat down next to him, looking him over in concern.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I will be." Sage smiled a little to reassure him. He turned his head and stared up at the ceiling. Too many strange things had happened and he still hadn't gotten a good grip on reality. He was lucky enough to even recognize his friends.  
  
"Yeah well, if you need anything just yell." Sage watched Rowen leave the room, his jaded smile returning. He was blessed, he had people who cared about him and it wasn't in his mind to dare take it for granted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The house felt chilled the next morning and Ryo was reluctant to leave his bed. Nevertheless he padded to the bathroom before someone else laid claim to it. He took a shower, toweled down, dressing in jeans and the infamous Got Milk? t-shirt one of they guys had gotten him for a present. On his way downstairs he passed Sage sauntering out of his bedroom. "Hey Sage, you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, a little." Sage went into the bathroom rubbing his temples and so ended the conversation.  
  
Ryo entered the kitchen where Mia, Yulie, and Cye were working on the morning meal. He filled a coffee mug with water and heated it in the microwave. Taking it out when it was done, he emptied a packet of milk chocolate into it, then stirred the mixture till it was well dissolved. "It's getting colder each day.Winter's not far off." He blew his hot drink then took a sip.  
  
"Yeah I know. That one wall still needs to be fixed. Cardboard isn't going to keep the cold out." Mia said.  
  
"You're not going to call the carpenter are you? I'm sure we could manage to fix it on our own."  
  
"No, I'd rather call a carpenter."  
  
"Mia, you've done so much for us, why won't you let us do it?"  
  
"I've already told Sage that saving the world is big enough of a responsibility. Allowing you guys stay here pales in comparison. Besides you are guests in my house." Her voice sounded with finality. Ryo shrugged, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
"Does the table need setting?" Ryo asked, glancing into the dining room by leaning backwards a bit to get a better view of the long table.  
  
"Yeah it does." Cye answered.  
  
"Okay." Setting his hot chocolate down on the counter, Ryo snatched up some plates from the cupboard then returned for the glasses and silverware.  
  
The others would be up soon, all except maybe one particular blue haired boy. Rowen tended to sleep in. He wasn't really much of a morning person. Knowing this, Ryo often wondered how he managed to stay so alert during their battle against Tulpa. Sure will, he supposed. Anything could be possible when something important was on the line. However those days were over and everyone had been falling back into their old routines. The first few weeks after the fight were bliss. Yet one time of danger always left anyone with an after feeling, as if something could happen at any time. That had proved true before when Tulpa returned and now it seemed to be true once again.  
  
"In the back of my mind I can feel this heavy fog of certain doom." Sage had said once before this entire 'Dream Bearer' business had begun. He found the ronin of light staring out at the surrounding countryside, the lake in particular, up in one of Mia's balconies, thinking, however then aloud when Ryo came up beside him. "I fear that as long as we have these armors, we'll always have that feeling."  
  
He certainly described it the best. There was defiantly a truth in those words.  
  
Ryo had just finished setting the table when he heard someone descending the stairs. "Alright! Breakfast time!"  
  
"Morning Kento," he said looking up. "Is Sage out yet?"  
  
"Of the bathroom? No."  
  
Cye and Mia entered the room, both carrying different parts of the meal; consisting of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Yulie brought the juice and milk. Kento brightened at the sight of the food.  
  
"I'll be right back." Ryo excused himself. Hearing Kento's eager chatter about getting on with eating made him smile as he climbed the stairs. He found the bathroom and knocked gently on the closed door. "Sage, we're going to eat now." Silence. "Sage?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming," came the somewhat muffled reply. The door opened and a refreshed looking Sage stepped out.  
  
"You look better."  
  
"All I needed was some rest," then he added with a small wink, "and some cold water."  
  
They both returned to the others where they found that Kento had obviously won out the argument because he was wolfing down his food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Between gulps he grinned a quick hello to Sage then kept eating. Sage merely shook his head as he sat down at the table.  
  
"One of these days you're going to choke to death."  
  
"Better that than of old age!" That comment received a few smiles and 'oi's from the others.  
  
"Then what about the honor of dying in battle?" Yulie asked.  
  
"Hum.that too."  
  
Said Sage, "Nice choices." Kento merely shrugged. Yulie hide a small laugh behind his hand.  
  
"You don't plan to have a family?"  
  
"I'm too young to be thinking about that, Ryo."  
  
"Sage, how are you feeling?" Mia asked off to the side of the other conversation.  
  
"A little sore. I've got a slight headache too. Otherwise then that, I'm fine."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I don't know really. I was just sitting outside when a dark shadow of pain enveloped me. There was this blue light, then nothing." Sage was staring at his hand as if it held some kind of significance but when he finished he clenched it. Mia looked silently at the hand.  
  
The room seemed to grow deathly still and Kento couldn't help but fidget in his seat nervously. "What's that supposed to mean?" He finally asked, not able to take the silence anymore.  
  
There weren't any jokes or smiles now. Everyone was serious. "I don't know. Nothing makes sense. Ever since we met that girl strange things have been happening." Ryo spoke.  
  
Sage lowered his hand and got up, his chair's legs screeching against the floor as he pushed the chair back. "If everyone's done eating, I'll wash the dishes."  
  
There weren't any arguments so he picked up the dishes, his friends handing theirs over. He could feel them looking at his back in concern but he just walked into the kitchen without even glancing back. As he entered, he saw the forgotten mug of hot chocolate lying on the counter. Setting the dishes to the side he then began to fill the sink with sudsy water. While he waited for it to fill he took the mug into the dining room.  
  
"Someone forget this?" Sage raised the mug for the others to see.  
  
"It's mine, thanks, Sage." Ryo said. Sage gave him the drink and gathered the remaining dishes before heading back into the kitchen.  
  
"We still haven't figured any of this out." Cye said, gaining everyone's attention.  
  
"Yeah, like what does this chick have to do with all of this." Kento interjected.  
  
Ryo sighed, "Unfortunately, I can't make head or tail of it." He drank some of his hot chocolate, though to call it hot chocolate would be useless. However, he didn't mind the cooled drink.  
  
"We have to. Come on, there has to be something." Mia looked at everyone, searching for anything that might help.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for Rowen," Cye finally decided. "I'm sure he knows something. He had that run in with the little girl after all."  
  
"Wasn't she the one who gave him the necklace?" Yulie asked.  
  
"I think so," Ryo nodded.  
  
A door from upstairs opened. "Rowen?"  
  
"Nope, just Cye's girlfriend." Kento stated.  
  
"For the last time Kento, she's not my girlfriend!"  
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
"I don't think he's ever going to stop teasing you about that," Yulie said.  
  
Ryo stayed quiet as he watched Kasteina, easily tuning everyone else out. As if she knew she was being looked at, she paused her clumsy walk down the hallway and glanced down at him. He had to look away because even from that distance her eyes were still intense. She was strange alright. Hardly even a word came from her, although her walk had already greatly improved over quite a short amount of time. How many days had it been already, three, five, since this whole thing began? He couldn't remember. Yet numerous strange things had happened. His vision of the girl named Kasteina and the wolf, the little girl Rowen had met up with in the woods or wherever it was he was transported to during his walk, and then Sage. This all seemed to evolve around some person holding the title "Dream Bearer". Where was this person? Why didn't he or she show up? They needed to find this person quick if things were going to continue on like this. Certainly Kasteina held some answers. If only she would talk.  
  
Trying to stand, Ryo found he had to sit back down to keep from falling over. He lightly touched his head and shook it while blinking a few times. "Hey, what's up bud?" Kento asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just got a little dizzzzza spuu." the ronin of fire sunk back in his seat, his eyes closed, his head hanging limply. Then his body slowly began to slid off of the chair in its slumped position.  
  
"Ryo!"  
  
Sage ran in after hearing the others' cry. Cye was trying to prop Ryo up correctly. "I think we should get him to his bed." Mia was suggesting.  
  
"What happened?" Sage asked.  
  
"Dunno, he just passed out," Kento answered with a shrug.  
  
"Let me take a look at him." Sage checked him over physically then placed a hand on his shoulder, closing his eyes to concentrate. He allowed his spirit to see Ryo's. What he saw made him break away quickly. "He-He's been poisoned."  
  
"Do you think you can heal him?" Mia asked. Yulie stood beside her, staring at Ryo in fear.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"Kento's right," Cye agreed. "We still don't know what exactly happened to Sage. I don't think we should risk it."  
  
"Then we have to take him to the hospital." Mia said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There seemed to be nothing but white, perhaps even a little greenish blue here and there, but white was defiantly the favorite color. Then there was that smell of cleanliness too. Overly clean in Sage's opinion. Washing away the scent of death and disease that filled this hospital every day and night. He tried not to think about it, reminding himself that everything would be alright, that they got Ryo here in time. At least that's what he kept telling himself.  
  
"How do you suppose he got poisoned?" He focused back on the others and realized that it was Rowen who asked the question. Rowen had awoke minutes after they discovered that Ryo had been poisoned, so naturally he came along after quickly getting dressed.  
  
"I don't know." Sage sighed.  
  
"We're all fine, so." Kento prompted.  
  
"You think this has something to do with our new enemy?" Cye asked.  
  
"What else could it be?" Kento shrugged.  
  
Mia looked at him, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Unless there was somethin' in his drink," Kento joked.  
  
The doctor finally came to the room where they all waited impatiently so their conversation had to stop there. Everyone looked up expectantly at him but it was Yulie who jumped up and asked the question they all wanted to ask, "Is he gonna be okay?" Mia stood up beside him and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He was poisoned alright, but not by any substance we know. However," he smiled, loosening the tense atmosphere. "He's quite a fighter. We gave him a shot of anti-venom and he seems to be doing fine."  
  
"So when do you think Ryo can go home?" Sage asked.  
  
"Tonight."  
  
It was Rowen's turn to ask a question, "Can we see him?"  
  
"Of course," the doctor led the way to Ryo's room then left them to care for another patient.  
  
"Hey," Ryo quietly greeted the group.  
  
"Hey yourself," Mia replied with a small gentle smile.  
  
"Never thought I'd end up in a hospital because of poisoning."  
  
"Something new everyday," Kento said.  
  
"I just hope something like this doesn't happen again," spoke Rowen.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna need you to fight the bad guys!" Yulie emphasized with a big smile.  
  
"If we could figure out who they are," Sage said.  
  
"True," Rowen agreed.  
  
"Please, could we talk about something else?" Mia requested. "I know it's important but every time something goes wrong you bring up that topic. It just gets a little unnerving."  
  
"Look, I know you're worried, Mia, but we have to figure this out. You are strong. Most women wouldn't be able to go through what you did and still be sane." Cye said.  
  
"Thanks Cye. I guess I'm just a little worried."  
  
"A perfectly healthy sign!" Kento grinned.  
  
"It'll be okay." Yulie reassured. "Cause no one's a match for the ronin warriors!"  
  
Mia couldn't help but smile at the little boy's enthusiasm. "Yes, I suppose you're right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryo had returned home with no signs of the poison and everyone was glad to welcome him back that night. He wasn't the only one in good health though. Sage showed no signs from his strange ordeal. They couldn't push away their relief even if they still felt a little uneasy about everything.  
  
Kasteina could sense the silent tension but didn't know what to do about it. She just stood by and tried to figure out what she should do with herself. There really wasn't anything she could do. Everyone else pretty much had their own individual jobs around the house. So like a guest that wasn't obligated to do anything, she kept out of everyone's way and watched their behavior with great curiosity. To her, humans were quite fascinating. Never had she received such a chance observe them this close. In fact, she very rarely got to see them at all. Living up in the Cold Mountains all those years as an ice fox had kept her pretty isolated. However, now she was a human and she needed to find out how to act. Often, she would imitate the others. The one named Kento often found this quite amusing, they all did actually. She was like a distraction from their worries; and any distraction was readily welcomed. Yet when it got down to it business was business and saving the world seemed to be their job. Even so, they had to get their rest. Night had fallen only hours before, meaning the ronin warriors and company were sleeping. However, sleep meant nothing to evil for evil never slept.  
  
Sneaking in the darkness the black clad figure stole from door to door, pausing at each one as if considering. At the door in the middle of the hallway it stopped. Before opening it the figure touched its side to make sure everything was in place. Once it was certain, it crept into the room, ignoring the empty bed at the left. It was the right one the figure was interested in.  
  
First things first, there was that tiger to contend with. Taking out a small pouch that smelled of herbs, the figure covered its nose and threw the object at the awakened tiger. Slowly, Whiteblaze's head lowered upon the floor, a low rumble of warning coming from his throat as he drifted off to sleep. Had there not been a ninja like mask on the figure's face, its smile would have been evident.  
  
It circled around the bed so that the tiger was on the opposite side then drew a shiny dagger from the hidden sheath. Grasping the weapon in slight hesitance the figured stared down at the sleeping black haired ronin. "You have to do this." it told itself. Breathing in and out steadily, it prepared to drive the blade into its victim.  
  
"Hey!" The figure jerked its head towards the door. Before it knew what was going on the broadly built Kento was barreling for it. Without much time left to complete its job it jabbed its dagger downwards but was stopped when a strong hand gripped its wrist.  
  
"Drop it now!" Kento growled dangerously. The figure glared at him and with amazing strength yanked free its hand. Driving a powerful kick to his head, it flipped away, sheathing the dagger and dashing from the room.  
  
"Ugh." Kento held his head and grumbled something under his breath. He didn't stay awake very long as the herbal mix began to make him drowsy. Try as he might he ended up asleep on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning light shone in through the window and at first Kento was confused. What was he doing on the floor? Then memory struck him like lightening. "Ryo." He scrambled to his feet and shook him awake. Stepping back he let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the boy blink at him sleepily. "Oh man. I thought that guy got you for sure!"  
  
"Kento, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Last night there was this guy trying to kill you." Ryo sat up, apparently he didn't seem to be comprehending what he was saying at first but as Kento continued the words sank in and Ryo became alarmed. "He was going to jab you silly with his dagger but I stopped him 'n time. Gave a good kick though and ran off." Kento rubbed his head on the comment of the kick.  
  
When the others got wind of the story they just couldn't believe it. "You know what you said earlier about Ryo's drink? I think you were right Kento, someone is trying to kill him." Cye said.  
  
"Man, this is getting freakier and freakier." Kento muttered, rubbing his head yet again.  
  
"But why?" Sage asked.  
  
"It's defiantly a more efficient way to get rid of your enemy." Rowen commented. "Rather than fighting them face to face, why not get them murdered in bed?"  
  
Kento shuddered, "That's just wrong."  
  
"What did he look like?" Sage asked. "The killer, tell us as much as you can."  
  
"Well, like I said before I was gonna get a snack when I saw that the guy was about to turn Ryo into a pincushion with his dagger. It was kinda jagged, had some curves in its blade. He was dressed completely in black, at least I think so, it was pretty dark. When I got close to 'im, I saw some blonde hair sticking out from his face mask. His eyes were blue, or silverish colored, I can't remember exactly. Uh.nothing else besides the fact that he had one nasty kick."  
  
"Enemy or not, this person knew what he was doing." Rowen had been inspecting the now harmless herbal pouch. "This stuff was strong enough to knock out an elephant for a couple of hours."  
  
"I don't get it. Why not return and kill me after Kento was out?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Kento's face probably scared him away."  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny, Cye."  
  
"But you're right, Ryo." Sage said. "Why leave the job undone?" The others had nothing to say to this.  
  
"The important thing is, Ryo's still alive." Mia spoke. Yulie agreed wholeheartedly.  
  
"We need to stay alert. One of us will have to be with Ryo at all times." Cye said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Here," Mia took four tooth picks, one of which she broke in half. Grasping them in her hand she let each of the boys except Ryo pick one. Sage was the one to get the shortened toothpick. "It's settled then, Sage will have to stay with Ryo today."  
  
"Saj. say widt Ryu?" Kasteina attempted to say. She was frowning, looking at Sage, then at Ryo, and back. Her poor language made Cye blink. He knew she could talk better than that. Hearing her speak when she fought off that dog-like creature was evidence enough, she could speak quite clearly. Why was she all of the sudden having trouble pronouncing even simple words?  
  
"Is there a problem Kasteina?" Mia asked.  
  
The blonde, almost silver, haired girl seemed to pause, trying to form her words before she spoke. "Wong. he, no wright." Kasteina pointed at Sage.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mia shook her head. "But I don't know what you mean."  
  
Kasteina made a frustrated grunt. Jabbing a finger in Sage's direction in a constant matter, she said, "Wong. ewile!"  
  
Kento and Rowen exchanged looks. Kento shrugged, he didn't know what she was trying to say. Rowen was the one to speak up.  
  
"He's one of us, he's not the enemy." Kasteina grunted once more at these words, then with a passive sigh it looked as if she had given up. Her face lowered, blonde bangs hide her strange eyes from view. The others were silent once more and Sage made no move to counter any of the girl's words.  
  
Rowen was staring at Sage now wondering. Kasteina's reaction to his words made him want to eat them back up. "She could be right you know." he finally spoke. "We still have no idea what happened to Sage."  
  
"So you're saying that he's been brainwashed to kill? You think he's the one trying to kill me?" Ryo asked.  
  
"What are we supposed to think?" That question made Ryo pause, his breath caught in his throat, the onslaught of words about to come from him halted at the edge of his tongue. He frowned and turned away.  
  
"I just won't believe that."  
  
"Look, if you don't trust me then pick another person." Sage tried to play peacemaker. "I know where you're coming from. I'd suspect the same thing." He agreed towards Rowen. Mia re-gathered the toothpicks, taking one away Sage was left out. It ended up Rowen would be Ryo's guard.  
  
Kasteina sat wordlessly watching the preceding. It was as if she had given up on everything; her hands gently folded on her lap, bangs still covering her face so that the others couldn't see it. However the truth of the matter was this: she was only a girl who hardly spoke and when she tried to she couldn't get the words to work properly so she couldn't explain what she was feeling about the boy they called Sage. She also knew that she wasn't really a part of their group yet. There was something she had to do to prove who she was. Their trust in her was that which belonged to an acquaintance and had nothing to do with an ally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now it was just a waiting game. However there was a plan working in Ryo's mind and he had finally decided to go ahead with the bits and pieces that were forming. "We can't go on like this. I think we should try and set up a trap of sorts."  
  
"What kind of trap?" Yulie asked looking up from his hand of uno cards. Rowen was definitely interested as well. The three of them were sitting at the dining room table playing a few card games as a means of passing time. Everyone else had drifted off in their own separate ways to do something and it appeared that the three were the only ones left in this part of the house.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that I could go outside and stand as bait. You and the guys could be hiding nearby ready to spring forth when the killer tries to attack me and we'd be able to capture him."  
  
Rowen raised both of his eyebrows as he lowered his cards onto the table facedown. "Sounds like a good plan, except how do we know if he doesn't have some tricks up his sleeve? I don't think he's an amateur assassin, Ryo."  
  
"We'll just have to take that chance." Ryo said shaking his head, reluctant to back down from his plan once he'd made it.  
  
"You're willing to risk it?" Ryo sighed then agreed. "Alright."  
  
"I'll get the others," Yulie got up and put his cards down before running upstairs to find Sage, the only one in his room. He told him Ryo's plan then went off to tell everyone else. Kento was in the living room watching t.v. and Cye was working on a puzzle. "Ryo has an idea on how to catch the guy trying to kill him." The two ronins stood at this, Kento flipping the t.v. off. They followed him back to the others listening as Yulie relayed the plan to them.  
  
"So you're going to go through with it then," Cye stated rather than asked. From that, Ryo figured that they all knew about his idea.  
  
"Sounds risky, but it's not like it isn't doable." Sage said.  
  
"Then you guys are okay with it?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I wouldn't mind giving him a piece of my mind," Kento spoke. Obviously they were in an agreement with the idea. Especially Kento with his grin, punching one fist into his other hand. "I'd like to see how much he likes a knuckle sandwich."  
  
"I wouldn't get carried away Kento!" Yulie laughed.  
  
"And why not?" Kento dropped his grin and looked at the little boy.  
  
"Because we may need to keep him alive to ask him some questions." Sage said, playing off of Yulie's words even though the boy was just goofing around. He turned the joking statement into a serious one with the words he spoke.  
  
"Well then, I'd better be able to knock him about for a bit."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get your chance," Cye smiled.  
  
Since it was agreed that they would go through with the plan everyone was getting ready, placing themselves in a wide circle around Ryo, hiding amongst the forage and one near the mansion, behind the jeep. Each and everyone of them was ready for what was going to come crouched in their hiding spots wearing their sub-armors. Ryo just hoped his plan would work.  
  
He was standing out in the open in his normal clothes, staring at the lake. Mia, who had been told about the plan before hand, came out with two glasses of lemonade, handing one over to him. Both appeared slightly shaken, Ryo of course was gripping his glass and furrowing his eyebrows in slight determination as if he was trying to cast off the feeling of being frightened from just learning the fact that he had almost been killed in the middle of the night. It was all an act of course. He himself was just thinking of how this would all work out not at all really nervous about the attempt of his assassination. Mia in the mean time was just uncertain about the whole thing. This plan had to work, it just had to! Everything was depending on this. Come on Mr. Assassin, come and get me if you want me so badly.   
  
"How's it going?" Mia asked, still playing out her part. They couldn't let the assassin know that this was a trap. That's why she had come out with the drinks. If he was just standing out there by himself it would have been too obvious of a trap.  
  
"Ah, okay I guess." Ryo sighed, turning to her. He could sense that even though they were supposed to be acting Mia was truly asking the question and not just asking it to ask. Ryo knew he was using his own thoughts and worries to take wing and make it appear as if he was worried about what had almost happened to him. It made everything so much easier and so much more to believable. He just kept hoping that this would work.  
  
"It's still bothering you isn't it?" A play on words. Ryo identified what she really meant as she stared at him, seeing the anxiety starting to wear away at him while they waited.  
  
"A little." He couldn't' say it right out, so she picked it up on his reply from the first word. The rest of what he said was just a part of the act. Once again, some play with words. "I just hope he doesn't come back and try again."  
  
"You know he will. No doubt he's tried twice already."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're going to have to be more careful from now on." Ryo didn't reply. Instead he stared at the lake, his grip on the glass tightening again. He had a feeling that the assassin never really left the mansion grounds, rather he hung around waiting for any opportunity to arrive. Here was an opportunity. If he'd only take it. Of course, if it had been he who poisoned his hot chocolate it wouldn't have been very difficult to do. Ryo had accidentally forgotten his drink and so it sat in the kitchen all by itself. The assassin could have gotten in and poured the poison into the drink. Then he realized something wrong with this, a glitch in the idea, and it made him all the more frustrated. Whiteblaze would have warned them of the intruder. So that wouldn't have worked. Well, they'd find out how he had done it, granted it was indeed really him who did it. Now if only he would show up!  
  
Mia was still looking at him, he felt her eyes on him, but when he heard her turn away he watched her go. She went back into the house without so much as a glance back. He still kept up his silence, holding the glass without even taking a sip, leaving it untouched. Perhaps it was because he wasn't thirsty, or perhaps it was because he really didn't want to drink any of it in front of the others. Either way, he left the lemonade alone. A small clank behind him caught his attention and it wasn't the ice in his drink. He narrowed his eyes in the direction of the sound.  
  
Stepping from the tree-line, the long expected black clad assassin came towards him holding a glinting no-douchi that looked strangely familiar. Ryo narrowed his eyes even more at the sight of it. "You're the one aren't you?" There was no reply, the assassin just continued walking towards him.  
  
Ryo let out a small growl of frustration when it didn't speak. He put his drink down on the ground and readied to fight, parting his legs slightly to get a better, firmer stance, his arms in front of him to his side raised up away from his body. In response, his opponent stopped, stepping so that he was now facing him sideways, crouching slightly he parted his legs as well, grasping his sword with one hand the other staying in mid-air right beside the blade as if to balance it. The weapon was horizontally on his other side, opposite which faced Ryo.  
  
"Let's get on with it then!" The assassin seemed to agree with him as he suddenly charged forwards, bringing his sword's tip to his front. Ryo's words had been the signal for the others and they came out of their hiding places. He jumped away and transformed into his sub-armor, landing behind Kento, the one who had been hiding behind the jeep. Their enemy didn't seem fazed in the least. He spun his no-douchi in a wide circle about him, his assault on Ryo had temporarily been stopped, but this action kept the others back quite easily.  
  
"Hey, where's Sage?" Ryo cast a glance at the entire group, realizing that everyone was there except the bearer of Halo.  
  
"He should have heard you. He can't still be hiding!" Rowen said.  
  
A muffled laugh came from the masked assassin as he took up another stance. This time bringing his sword beside him, standing straight forwards, one foot back far behind the other. A hand held onto the hilt of the sword as he leaned forward slightly so that his other hand barely touched the top edge of the blade's tip.  
  
"You had better not have hurt him!"  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions, Ryo," Rowen spoke.  
  
"You're one to talk."  
  
He couldn't understand what Ryo had meant by that but he didn't' have a chance to find out when Cye cried, "Look out!"  
  
Both turned to the assassin who was now coming at them with an amazing speed, his sword thrust forward to find its mark through Ryo's sub-armor but the ronin managed to leap up in time and the blade passed underneath him harmlessly. The assassin looked up after him, jumping with his sword straight vertically, grasping it's hilt with both hands to steady as well as support it. While in mid-air, he suddenly changed the direction of his attack, the no-douchi slashing from a high corner above him downwards in a diagonal sweep. The blade struck but the blow was weakened when Cye jumped from the side and managed to push him away from Ryo, causing the blade of the sword to hit Ryo's shoulder but slip off and fall up and hit thin air. Flipping, the assassin turned his fall into a means of landing, his legs coiled beneath him, holding his weapon horizontally in front of him. He stood and looked at Ryo, his shoulder to be precise. Ryo didn't like the expression in his blue eyes, returning the assassin's stare with a glare. The white material covering his shoulder had been ripped and he could feel a slight sting from where the sword had made its cut.  
  
"He's fast." Kento grumbled in surprise.  
  
"I've never seen moves like those. Not for a long time." Rowen observed.  
  
Ryo dug his feet into the ground and frowned. "I think it's time to armor up. Armor of Wildfire, Dao Jin!" Ryo could hear the other ronins call for their armors as the red light flashed out like bolts of lightning, snaking outwards from his clasped hands. A flurry of energy burst around him in the form of sakura petals, settling against his sub-armor and hardening into armor. Some of the flower petals landed in his outstretched hand, solidifying into a helmet. He placed it on his head then with a quick movement drew forth his twin katanas until they were in a defensive 'x' in front of him. Everyone else stood ready, fully transformed in Hardrock, Strata, and Torrent.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for!" Kento asked. "Let's show him what we can do." He charged forwards, shouting his battle cry. The assassin was prepared. Turning his attention away from Ryo, whom he had been watching the entire time, he swung his sword up and brought it around as he spun, slashing the weapon down upon the attacking ronin warrior. It was blocked by the rod part of Kento's bo  
  
"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that!" Said the smirking Kento. It soon left his face however as the other increased the pressure on his weapon. Kento's arm muscles were shaking with effort to keep the blade from coming down upon him. Man, where is he getting his strength? This guy just ain't normal.   
  
As the time-span of the deadlock increased a spark began to form between the sword and the bo. It grew until it shot from them like water set wildly loose after being held back by a dam. Raging to the sides in jagged power the conflicting energy then exploded, engulfing both warriors in a sphere of pure power. It died suddenly when Kento was blown back, a trail of the energy following him. Attempting to land on his feet by twisting his body as he flew in the air he ended up skidding on the ground; the face in the first few inches, the belly next, then the rest of him until he came to a complete stop. Grunting as he got to his feet he rubbed his face in pain. "Okay, you're gonna pay for that one."  
  
The nagigata blade part of his bo cut through the air as he twirled it around. Kento assailed the assassin from the front as Cye came from the back with his yari raised to strike him on the head, hoping to knock him out while their opponent was distracted by Kento. Unexpectedly, the assassin shot upwards from in between the two before getting flanked by them. They belatedly realized what had happened as Kento blinked dazedly at Cye, who's half trident half man-catcher had conked him on the head. The bo in his hands had jabbed at the other ronin's armor but hadn't really been that deadly a blow in the first place. After all, dead men don't talk and they wanted the assassin to give an explanation of why he was trying to kill Ryo.  
  
The assassin landed in front of Ryo. Staring in disbelief, the ronin couldn't understand how he had managed to dodge every single attack they threw at him without even barely a scratch. Fight like their lives depended on it and they might actually kill him and they didn't want to do that. However, he couldn't think of anything. There had to be something they could do. Somehow they had to knock him out. But if he kept this up, they would all be way too tired to do even that.  
  
Ryo ducked down as the no-douchi passed over his head. Using the opportunity he was presented with, he thrashed out at the legs with his twin katanas and managed to trip up the assassin as he tried to back away from the weapons. Quickly Ryo was upon him. He wasn't taking any chances, not allowing his opponent to get back to his feet, much less crawl backwards. The assassin moved his head as he tried to get away and a katana's blade ripped through his face mask. Black cloth dropped from his face, golden hair springing free, half of which covered over one of his blue eyes.  
  
Ryo gasped. A look of fear crossed over the assassin's face for a few seconds as he realized that he recognized him. It soon passed as he let out a small grunt of anger, and determination replaced the look of fear. He stood up as quickly as he could while the ronin was in shock and swiped out at him with his sword. Ryo jumped back, avoiding the no-douchi by a mere inch, "I can't believe it!" The response was that of another assault from the bladed weapon.  
  
Rowen and the others stared in disbelief. "I-it's, Sage!"  
  
"Kasteina. she. she was right." Rowen barely spoke.  
  
Sage frowned and made a half circle with the sword and pivoted on a perfect pirouette, intending to end the battle quickly. The blade shown as a ray of sun caught it's silver edges, making it glow as it went for Ryo. He saw the shining no-douchi coming for him and was quick enough to raise his arms and block the blow so that the sword's edge were caught on his right arm guard. Ryo gritted his teeth as he used his strength to raise it upwards, trying to find a way to dislodge the sword.  
  
"Tell me, why are you trying to kill me? Did they do something to you?" Sage didn't answer. The sword of Halo continued to bear down upon him. Now that Ryo had a better closer look at the blade, it seemed to have something devilish about it and how he hadn't noticed it before he couldn't figure that out. It was as if the no-douchi had been tinted with evil. Something did happen to him. Maybe Rowen wasn't wrong about that brainwashing idea. Maybe, just maybe I can get through to him!   
  
"Please, Sage, stop this. I am not your enemy. I'm your friend!" Ryo tried in vain. Yet he wasn't going to give up. "I don't want to hurt you. We'll find a way to bring you back to normal. Just stop fighting us."  
  
"I'm suppose to kill you," Sage replied flatly. Obviously none of his words were getting through but that didn't stop Ryo at all.  
  
"No," Ryo shook his head. Sage gave an abrupt jerk on his sword and it slipped down the other's arm guard before Ryo could even say anything else. He was forced to try and quickly lower his arm and back away before the blade came down on him.  
  
The three ronins finally got over their stupor and quickly came to Ryo's aid. Rowen and his golden bow prevented the no-douchi from getting at Ryo. Not at all intimidated by Sage's fierce expression, which would have been twice as bad with both eyes showing, Rowen returned his glare. "Who knows what happened to you exactly? Seems you're the only one who does."  
  
"You will all die." Sage replied. "If you don't back away now."  
  
"Sorry, but you see, that's not part of the deal." Kento said. The bo parted into a three-jointed nunchuck as he went for Sage, twisting the two ends. Cye was at the blonde's left flank with his yari ready. Sage frowned, looking at them all. They had him surrounded now. He returned his gaze to Ryo lowering his sword.  
  
"You're friends are fools." With that he suddenly raised his sword and went forward. Ryo brought his katanas to block it, they went up and Sage had come closer than he expected with such a long sword as a no-douchi. His eyes grow wide with utter incredulity as the two weapons thrust into Sage's cloaked body and the sick sound of blade thudding through flesh pounded in his ears.  
  
Sage stared at him and Ryo couldn't take his eyes away from his. There was pain as well as surprise in those blue voids, "H-how-w.," the blonde's hands lowered, the no-douchi falling and clanking unnoticed upon the ground. Lowering as if in slow motion, Sage began to slump after his weapon had fallen.  
  
Ryo could barely take his shaking hands off of his twin katanas as his friend lowered upon the earth. "Sage." Bloodied blades drew out of the other ronin's body. As if they were cursed, he released them and they fell. "No. Sage.I didn't. I didn't meant it.no.don't, you can't."  
  
What had happened was an accident. Whether Sage had know that he had come too close or not, or if he had done so on purpose, Ryo really wasn't paying attention. He didn't care about such things. Watching the ronin of wisdom crumple to the ground as the thud of his body only echoed the memory of the horrific sounds of swords going into his friend's chest. Ryo could only stare and stutter in disbelief. Nothing inside of him was willing to accept what had been done. Shock rendered his mind useless as he stood there over the dying Sage, totally deaf to the others as they came up beside him. The light touch of Cye's hand on his shoulder wasn't felt, all he did was continue to stare. Blue eyes filled with concern, wisps of auburn hair framing around the edges of a light blue helmet was nonexistent; as was the voice coming from the boy's lips. Nothing Cye tried did any good. He didn't notice Cye look away nor did he see Torrent's expression grow grim.  
  
The only thing he saw was a strange difference in Sage's appearance. At first, through his stunned self he didn't realize anything but as the green light brightened and he felt the familiar warmth of Wildfire's connection with the other armors grow, he knew he wasn't imagining things. "What, what's going on?" His voice was barely even a whisper. It sounded foreign, cracked, but he didn't really notice. Sage was glowing green, the light protruding through the folds of the black cloak but his face was glowing blue. This blue glow intensified so much that he had to shield his eyes with his arms. When it died down Ryo looked skywards to watch the light fade into a twinkle in the distance.  
  
"Wh.what happened?" Kento asked. Rowen and Cye were both watching the sky with Hardrock when Ryo returned his attention to Sage. However, he wasn't there anymore. He reached out with a shaky hand to touch it but the black material faded like smoke and drifted away, leaving behind a green and white sub-armor. His fingertips had barely touched the cloth when it disappeared and his only reaction was to blink in surprise. A brief glow emitted from the sub-armor, winking in and out of existence a few times before turning into green energy and swirling down like a vortex of stringy light into a small clear colored orb. "Sage." Ryo's fingers gently wrapped around the sphere and picked it up. "S-Sage!!" He suddenly broke, throwing back his head mournfully shouting his comrade's name to the air as glistening tears sprung from his tortured eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kento sighed, his right fist pressing up against his right cheek, left arm folded underneath and supporting his right elbow. Three days and there still weren't any signs of Sage. Only his armor orb remained. Ryo was being his usual self and hadn't gotten over the whole sword thing. He stayed up in his room or went outside, hardly coming in contact with the others. Kento had overheard the entire conversation that had begun Ryo's distance from them when Mia had tried to talk to him out of blaming himself.  
  
"Ryo."  
  
"I should have seen it! His sword was way too long to come at me so close. How could I have expected to block his attack without hurting him?"  
  
"Ryo, stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault." Mia said, firmly but gently. "It would have been impossible to know that he would do that."  
  
"Well I should have!" Ryo turned upon Mia with the frustrated shout. Growling he struck the wall with both hands, the pain radiating from them didn't cool his anger. His whole body was trembling as he glared at the wall. He gritted his teeth and let out another aggravated noise, then left the house, door slamming behind him. Mia closed her eyes and sadly lowered her head, a sigh escaping her.  
  
"Ryo."  
  
"He's still blaming himself isn't he?" Rowen had come downstairs from checking in on Sage.  
  
"Sadly, yes. I can't talk him out of it. He's determined to take all the fault."  
  
"Just like him too."  
  
"I wish it was different."  
  
"That's probably one of his best weaknesses. It shows he cares about the rest of us, gives him character."  
  
"But it makes his reckless, Rowen."  
  
"I know. Luck seems to be on his side though. He'll charge in even though he knows about the dangers, or even if he doesn't. It's like he'll do anything to help us." Rowen was relating to the incidents when Sage, Cye and Kento had been captured. There had also been the one time when he was going to take on that water demon all by himself at the docks without involving them.  
  
"That's still not a good reason to take the blame of something not in his control."  
  
"True, it isn't." Rowen was silent for a moment then added, "But we can't get through to him and let him know that. All we really can do is hope he learns it on his own."  
  
"I hope that happens soon. I don't know how long he's going to stay together." And she was right to worry. None of it really worked, it probably never would and Kento just didn't get it. Ryo had never tried to let something, anything that happened not fall upon his shoulders and thus ended up being labeled as his fault. What his deal was Kento couldn't figure out. Okay maybe he was lying just a bit. Being the leader of the ronin warriors would qualify taking on the blame, but turning every little thing that went wrong into his fault was a bit much.  
  
"Do you think Sage is ever going to come back Mia?"  
  
"I don't know, Yulie, I just don't know."  
  
"Probably not, I mean those blades went in right here," Kento indicated the areas.  
  
"Saj no dead, fe-feel," Kasteina stumbled over the word, "tri feel." She pressed her hand flat upon her chest and hit it once or twice with the hand. When they didn't seem to realize what she was trying to say she continued the motion, becoming more urgent as well as frustrated when she attempted to communicate with them and was evidently failing.  
  
"You mean he's still alive?" Kasteina nodded vigorously at Mia's question.  
  
Yulie was ecstatic, "Do you know where he is?" The young blonde woman's animation was suddenly cut short, she lowered her head sadly.  
  
"I'd take that as a no." Rowen said quietly.  
  
"Man this bites." Kento grumbled.  
  
Yulie looked back out the window with a slow inhale and exhale of breath, resting his chin behind the folded arms in front of him, all of which was on the window sill. He continued to stare without a real cause wishing Sage would return. It was so strong a wish that he thought he was beginning to see something coming and at first he thought he saw something golden. As it drew nearer he decided his imagination must have been running away with him for there was Sage riding atop of a bat-winged tiger with fire dancing around its neck. Why would he imagine him riding a creature like that, he never saw it before in his entire life? Yulie blinked, rubbed his eyes and looked again. No, he wasn't seeing things, he was sure of it now. "Sage! It's Sage! He's come back!" His sudden outburst had everyone in its grasp.  
  
"What?" Rowen stood and looked out the window as Yulie dashed outside. Everyone came out much slower, disorientated and mystified but when they saw that it really was indeed Sage they brightened at the sight of their missing friend. Ryo had heard Yulie's cry and came out from his room to stand behind the others already gathered on the driveway.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute." Kento frowned. "How do we know you're the real Sage and not just some brainwashed version or something?"  
  
The winged creature stopped before them and Sage got off its back. "Do not worry, this is your friend. The other has been destroyed and returned to her proper place." The tiger spoke and the ronins just stared at it at first. They hadn't expected it to be a talking animal. It seemed to take no notice of this and continued, "What I say is the truth, you may trust me."  
  
"I believe you," Ryo's head moved up and down slowly. The way he said it almost sounded like he was in a trance. It was so quiet but it was sincere and there wasn't that far off look empty look in his eyes that usually accompanied such a spell. Each person in the group was silent but it was clear that they agreed.  
  
Glancing up at Sage for a few seconds the creature turned away and then left, disappearing among the group of trees further down on the one side of the driveway.  
  
"Did that thing just call Sage a girl?" Kento asked, his expression changing to match his statement.  
  
"I'll explain everything," Sage said chuckling at the other ronin. "Come on, it's a long story so I think you should all sit down." Going back inside the group found a spot around the dining room table and looked at him as he began.  
  
"Well, I think a good spot to start would be with that mutant wolf. Our enemy used their power to morph it obviously. The black substance I found on the wall had been leftover from its transformation. Apparently, it was some kind of acid, or decaying matter. I didn't know what it was before, of course, but the evening I disappeared that acid was able to strengthen until it was able to transport me to the Genki, our enemy. Let me explain a little about them first before I go on. They're like scientists if you will. Usually they manipulate something else to do their work for them. Anyway, what they want with the mortal realm is still unclear, the Unbalancer never told me. Oh, that's the tiger you saw me riding by the way. Alright now where was I before."  
  
"Something about the Genki?" Yulie offered.  
  
"No before that." he thought for a moment. "I remember now. Thanks though Yulie. So I had been connected to one of the Genki, Nica the Genki of Black Chem. or rather decay because of the black acid. He found me useful to their cause and took me. I had been under some kind of trance and all I can remember was floating in a black void. An enchantment was placed upon me to make me sleep while they preformed their plan. They had found a way to separate me into two without killing me or my connection to my armor. My second half had all my memories and couldn't be distinguished from me because it had the same genetic makeup I do as well as my armor. Halo wouldn't have noticed the difference so it was quick to accept this new bearer. The only change was that my copy was programmed to kill the lost mystic of dreams or the Dream Bearer as they sometimes call him."  
  
"That means, Ryo, you're the lost mystic of dreams!" Rowen exclaimed. Ryo didn't know what to say or how to react to that. Sage just nodded.  
  
"To explain why the Unbalancer called my twin a she was because the Genki had one problem: they couldn't make an exact duplicate. Instead of being male, she was a female. I guess you guys never realized that then huh?"  
  
"Eh-heh. that explains a lot." Kento said.  
  
"She wasn't spending that much time in the bathroom," Cye rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sometimes it seemed that way." Kento replied.  
  
"When Ryo had killed her," Sage went on unfazed by the two friend's comments. "Her spirit returned to me. That was how the Genki were able to keep the link of the Halo armor stretched between the two of us. They managed to steal a part of my soul that connected the armor to me so she would be able to use the armor freely if she had to. Somehow, my armor didn't return with her and it was a good thing too. There was some kind of poison within Halo from her when we were separated from one another. Another part of their plan. If she ended up being discovered or killed, then she would return, armor and all, and kill me. Unbalancer was able to find me and brought me back, although it took a while for him to heal me. I wish he had told you that I was safe.It appears that he had his own reasons."  
  
"See Ryo, you didn't kill Sage, you helped him!" Yulie cheered.  
  
"There's one thing I don't understand," Rowen shook his head. "How come your armor stayed here with us? What kept it from returning to you?" There never was an answer because no one knew. Even with all their thinking they came up empty handed. 


	8. Yollani's Predicted Storm

Author's Note: The dream Ryo has in this chapter is one I've had believe it or not. So now you get a chance to delve into the strange subconscious of TMO! Hehe! Oh and you know what? Thanks for everyone who stayed with me! ^- ^ I appreciate it greatly! I really do!  
  
The Lost Mystics and the Dream Bearer  
Chapter 7: Yollani's Predicted Storm  
By: The Mysterious One  
  
The woman played with a strand of her long blue hair casting a sidelong glance at the man standing beside her. Only her personality kept her from allowing a twisted smile. He was so nervous, defiantly acting much like the humans he hated, sweating and shifting his weight, his eyes darting from side to side occasionally as he waited. Perhaps he didn't want to see their master at all, since they both knew full well what was in store for the two of them. She turned away her gaze, face blank with usual indifference, looking over the room they stood in. A stone throne like chair stood before them covered with strange carvings curling in swirls and wisps very much like disturbed mist. Flickering torches sat on either side of it, shedding light upon their faces as well as the chair. Save for the small area around the two torches the rest of the room faded into shadows, giving the impression that the room was much bigger than it really was.  
  
The air in front of the chair shimmered then grew still as the one they had been waiting for stood regarding them for a moment then sat down straightening his robes before looking up at the two. "Kyeka, Nica, you've failed," the master of the genki spoke in a plainly manner. Nica winced slightly at this but tried to catch himself before anyone noticed.  
  
With a small sweep of her hand, the woman bowed courteously, "It is regrettable." She agreed. "Julow's sleeping potion certainly worked on the bearer of Halo and my familiarity with the mirror elements brought about a simple double of the boy. She was easy to control however it appears that the dream bearer's friends caught on quite quickly. I had thought that her superior fighting skills would have been a match for them had they discovered our plan. However not everything is at a loss. We now know who the dream bearer is."  
  
"But, I'm sure, they know that we know that." Nica said, trying to redeem himself.  
  
Kyeka didn't argue, "Of course."  
  
"Then we will have to move on. This Ryo of the Wildfire needs to be dealt with swiftly if we want to succeed in anything. I don't doubt you have another plan?" their master asked.  
  
"Yes, if I was granted another chance." Nica replied. The sitting man raised an eyebrow ever so slightly and Kyeka looked upon Nica without any amusement in her eyes. However it probably should have been there with the knowledge she had about him. His numerous failures were beginning to wear down on his genius. It was apparent that he was beginning to snatch at anything to regain his master's faith in him.  
  
"A storm, Master, a storm of forgetfulness." Nica smiled at his own intellection.  
  
"A storm that could most certainly wake the mystic of natural disasters."  
  
"Master, I know that that would sound strange to you, but I assure you that I know what I am doing. He is the one sworn to the code of stone after all. There would be little he could do to help the ronins or the mystic of dreams."  
  
"Even the silent can kill." Kyeka stated blankly. "Those born to the code of stone should never be taken lightly."  
  
"I am aware of their superiority among the humans in the past. However, that code died a long time ago and one lost mystic from it will do us little harm."  
  
"If you are so eager to set forth with this plan, then do so. But let this be a warning, one more failure and you're services will no longer be needed." The master of genki stated. Nica winced inwardly at the finality of his words but bowed even though he knew perfectly well what he meant would happen to him if he failed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was quiet and the skies clear with the full moon illuminating everything in it's pale light. When all of a sudden a slight nonexistent breeze stirred like a ghost across the land but the only thing that fluttered in it's breath was the window. Like a beast trying to get in, the wind paused as if thinking over how its attempt to get in had failed. Growing in strength and growling eerily, the haughty sounds clawed at the window until the latch cracked down and away, the paned glass snapping open with a crash. Then, the wind calmed to a gentle whips once more, blowing the curtains like transparent spirits floating gracefully in the air. Moonlight poured in as the darkness of the night stared at the sleeping form. His face was blank with tranquil sleep but as the cold crept inside, his eyebrows twitched while his expression changed to a slight grimace while shifting to the side, snuggling closer into his blankets for security. He was not in nightmare but he wasn't without dreams.  
  
The dream began with him standing inside the familiar house talking to a woman, his mother, where he felt at ease. She was beautiful with her long black hair and a face engraved with kindness and understanding, both of which radiated off of her like a glowing light. Any gentle laugh sounded like a calm ocean, waves gently lapping against the shore but her expression changed at a glance. He looked out the window watching as the sky was darkened, not gray nor black but somehow both at once. A dying sun rose from the earth's horizon, brilliant red, much like the color of his armor only it was more alive. The sun acted like a rearing creature except it was nothing more than red light making a half circle starching from one side to the next as far as he could see. Energy washed from it and he felt curiosity course through him. "Mother, what is that?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, it's a tornado. Just hold onto something. The storm will pass." Her words sounded far off and came to him as if through a tunnel even though she was only a few feet from him, typing in her office and cooking in her kitchen. Being at both places at the same time yet not in either. She didn't move from her work. He listened to what she had told him to do and gripped the corner of the wall as a gust of wind pounded against the house. The windows opened with a bang and air rushed through the room. Only a second passed and he finally opened his eyes to see that everything was just as it was before. House in order and grass swaying outside undisturbed with the city sparkling below, down the hill in the distance. However, the sky was now a clear blue.  
  
"We've been getting a lot of those." He heard his mother say as he let go of the wall. Then darkness engulfed everything so that he saw nothing else and he rested in peace.  
  
Ryo's eyes slowly blinked open, staring up at the ceiling above. The entire dream was fresh in his mind, even the words his mother spoke. He sat and looked around when he noticed that his armor orb wasn't on the small table beside his bed. Knelling down on his hands and knees, he moved aside the bedspread to see if it had gone underneath. Indeed it had and so he brought it out. He really didn't know how it had gotten under there but he decided to pocket it after he got dressed so that the armor orb wouldn't get lost again.  
  
Whiteblaze and he padded down the stairs and greeted the others as they ate their morning meal. "Mia says that its going to snow today!" Yulie announced happily.  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yes, and none too soon." Mia nodded. The wall had been fixed two weeks ago as the current time placed them only a week after Sage had returned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A glance outside showed signs of a coming storm. Whether it would be snow or rain seemed indecisive because the temperature kept changing in strange unpredictable intervals. The weather progressively got worse. Winds tore at the earth and howled eerily against the mansion for days. Then light precipitation soaked the ground in liquid form, drowning everything in the wet color of gray. White accents of the rain glancing off the outside world made the trees, grass, jeep and house alike glow in dim light. A depressing mood spread easily in times like these, even drawing out sighs. Especially when the storm dragged on with no end in sight. At least it looked like it had no intentions of stopping.  
  
A sigh could be a description of many things. It could mean that someone is tired or that they are bored. Impatience could be a factor or even an exasperation of everything that happened. Then there was confusion that could be a cause for the intake and outtake of breath. However all these things were mixed so much together that it wasn't possible to tell them apart. That was how it was for them all as they waited and there were still too many questions even though they had some answers and even though the puzzle was beginning to come together. It was enough to drag them down as they tried to configure what was happening and why. Every one of them was becoming edgy with the inactivity from the Genki. What was going to happen next? Exactly what were they planning? It could almost be anything from what the ronins had already seen. Evidently the Genki wanted the Dream Bearer dead. Sage figured they knew who the lost mystic of dreams was by now and no one else doubted him. Therefore they were watchful for what could possibly happen to Ryo.  
  
During this time of being drawn rather close together, as the entire group was now stuck inside during the strange outside weather conditions, everyone had their own way of combating boredom but none was so easy to entertain as the new ally in the ronin group. Kasteina was bit by bit becoming one of them as her speech and personality blossomed from her clumsiness as she learned how to act. Although still a little bit awkward the girl was a quick learner and she knew how to correctly pronounce many words. She now sounded more like an alien to Japan trying to speak Japanese with little bits and pieces instead of someone who didn't know how to speak Japanese at all because that was the impression she seemed to give them before. Naturally a friendship formed between Mia and her and Kento kept up his bantering on Cye whenever he caught Kasteina and him together by themselves. This improved all their spirits as Cye was seen running after his friend trying to get him to quiet down and leave them alone.  
  
Then something unexpected happened. The rain suddenly stopped. A dead silence followed in it's wake and the world stood by at ill ease. Cye could feel it pounding him. He sensed the waters surrounding Japan stir and churn, gathering and preparing and he voiced his concern. "Something big is going to happen. I don't know what, but it's going to happen soon."  
  
And indeed it did.  
  
Cye was sitting outside near the house in the calm when it occurred. Chewing absently on a strip of rhubarb he looked up when he heard a rushing sound. His eyes widened, jumping quickly to his feet and dashed inside. "Guys! Guys! There's a tsunami heading this way!"  
  
"Nani!?" (What!?) However, none of them could do anything as they tried to search their minds, thinking what they would have to do about the situation. The whole thing happened so quickly that they took another breath and it was upon them. Swirling masses of water gushing through broken windows with such force that it swept them all off their feet. Creaky walls collapsed in relenting groans was the last thing he heard and saw in the confusion before the bubbling swirls of water covered Cye's eyesight, taking him under. Struggling, the boy tried to get to the top, attempting to gain some advantage over the strong currents dragging him down but they were ruthless. A single thought barely occurred to him at the last minute, "Trust." Some light-blue glow emitted from his body and sub- armor surrounded Cye. However, he got no farther when his lungs burned from lack of oxygen, begging him to breath air that wasn't there.  
  
The darkness that surrounded him for some time began to grow grayish then blue as his eyes slowly fluttered open. In the beginning he was somewhat faint and muddled and thought he was seeing things yet time taught him better. A gentle hand touched his cheek calmly and the soft lips pressing against his caused a tingle to run through him. The type that made the ronin surprised and at ease at the same time. His awakener pulled back and smiled kindly, blonde hair almost shimmering like silver as the light filtering through the water struck the swaying locks floating suspended around her face. Cye blinked and stared at the girl, the possibility that this was a dream crossing his mind. She just continued smiling, taking his arm and pulling him along until darkness overtook him once more.  
  
Then he woke up and found himself lying on the soft sand, the cool wet feeling of water lapping against his side. It was the water that had finally brought him around. Pushing up with his elbows he got a better look about him and realized that he was on a beach, various wreckage strewn here and there. Confused, wet, and cold, the boy was able to sit there shivering and trying to understand what had happened. Soon it occurred to him that he should probably get moving and find some kind of shelter if not warmth.  
  
Getting to his feet was a rather slow process, his shaken, weak legs weren't of any help to him at all. Nevertheless he stood and made his way inland. There he walked among the remains of once proud standing buildings, a crushed car buried beneath a large slab of cement over here and a shattered chair over there. The sight of tattered cloth blowing in a slight breeze caught his attention but when he went over to investigate, the boy quickly recoiled. The bloodied hand hidden beneath the cloth made him feel woozy. "What happened."  
  
He had no recollection of any events that took place before he awoke on the beach. Then he remembered the scene underneath the ocean waters. "That had to be a dream," the boy shook his head in denial, casting aside the image as if it had been a part of a dream. Yet for all the life left in him he couldn't figure out where he was or what had taken place. He didn't even know who he was for that matter. Sighing in hopelessness as well as fatigue, he staggered on without really knowing where his destination was. All he wanted at the moment was something over his head. Someplace where he could sink to his knees and fall into his weariness, forgetting everything around him just for a moments rest full of a peace he so strongly longed for.  
  
His wish became true. When, he couldn't remember, as all time seemed to stretch on. One minute was the same as the one before it: full of exhausting meanderings through the seaside city that once existed there. However, he finally found a place where some of the destruction actually created a shielding overhang. Slumping down, he arranged his arms and legs close to his body to preserve body heat and let himself be taken away by those who steal people off to the land of sleep. Sometimes they would bring dreams, even for those who's souls were weary with confusion. For once though, they were kind and left the boy to his empty slumber, no pictures were painted in his mind that day.  
  
It was later, when the sun was sinking below the horizon that he woke. His whole body ached with stiffness from sleeping on the hard ground. He tried to ignore it as he crawled out from his resting place and got to his feet, blinking at the beauty sketched against the sky before him. But it was a sad kind of beauty hinging on the edges of the torn land, strung with ruin and devoid of all life. A sense of loneliness and dread fell prey upon the boy as he stared out across the seemingly listless world. He longed for companionship and it didn't matter to him who it was. Just as long as he wouldn't have to live with the despair that was catching and dragging him down with it in the pit of his stomach. The need to talk was strong, the will to find that there was indeed someone else out there and that he wasn't the only survivor of whatever had wrought its wrath upon this place. But there was no one. He was alone and probably would be for the rest of his life. This realization struck, slowly it had been chipped away at his being even while he held onto what little hope he could muster but now it was so obvious that he found himself sinking to his knees, tears springing in his eyes. Weeping, he threw his arms over his face and bent over so that his head touched the ground.  
  
He cried until he had no more tears left in him and in his misery he forced himself to get up. Deep within him he felt a strange iron resolve, a new sense of strength welled up that surprised him greatly. He wasn't going to sit around feeling sorry for himself, he was going to go and search for others. There had to be someone else out there. There just had to be. If he died trying to find them, then at least he had a reason to live out the days he had left. With this new self-resolution he decided that perhaps he should start out by finding some food first.  
  
Turning, he looked about him and tried to decipher where the best place to begin his search would be. Everything looked pretty much the same so he just started forwards and trudged along. It didn't look like he would find anything, he might end up dying of starvation! He shook this aside and tried not to think of it. The boy believed he would find food. What if he met up with someone? What would he say? He wasn't able to retain any information of what had happened, not even his own name. Well he would take care of that. What kind of name did he feel like having? Pausing, he glanced down into some broken shards of a mirror and caught the auburn hair and sea blue eyes staring back at him in the pieces. Tom? No, he didn't look like a Tom. How about Timothy? Why was he coming up with T names anyway? He shrugged, it did not matter to him. Timothy sounded okay. "Hello, my name's Timothy," the newly named boy found himself saying to the air, extending a hand to shake the invisible one before him. He almost laughed at his game.  
  
It soon faded and his expression changed to one of sorrow and longing, the hand dropping to his side limply, "I hope there are other people. I don't want to be all by myself for the rest of my life." Shaking off the thought he continued on. He needed to find food just as much as he needed to find company.  
  
There really wasn't much to be found in the end. All he had been able to collect was a candy bar and a somewhat over ripened apricot. "Well it's better than nothing," and he ate the food with zealous, not minding in the least the rather sticky hands he ended up with. He found a puddle and rinsed his hands off there, wiping them on his pants to dry them.  
  
"Now, to find someone else." Timothy started off on his quest once more. There seemed to be no end to the disorder scattered about him however he was able to find some remains of a blanket and a few other utensils, including a pot and a canteen. Stopping at the nearest spot he could find what he thought to be decent water he filled it then went onwards. When night threatened to overtake him, he tried to find anything burnable that wasn't still wet but was rather unsuccessful. So the boy ended up sitting against a standing wall and spreading his blanket over him.  
  
He stared up at the starlit sky. Although alone, he was very hopeful of what was before him. Timothy didn't know why he felt so certain of these things when he hadn't found any signs of life yet. Even so he decided that it was better to hold onto this new found hope than to allow himself to fall amongst the disheartening imaginings of living a forlorn life. He was taken into sleep but this time is wasn't restless and weary like before.  
  
The next day was spent pretty much in the same manner however he wasn't as successful with finding any food and most of the water in his canteen was gone by afternoon. The boy wasn't about to let himself starve to death but he rationed his drink until he was able to find some more. Overhead the sun beat down relentlessly, sky clear showing no signs of any storm ever existing. This made traveling harder since there wasn't even a breeze to cool him down. Never did it occur to him that it was supposed to be winter. However, retrieving dry driftwood was easier and he was able to build a fire that evening. He hoped to find some food, he could survive a few days without it but that day's heat had become a problem. If it continued and he didn't refill his canteen he would be in big trouble. The lack of both necessities would most certainly bear down on him later on. Snuggling up near his fire in the chill of the night, he decided that tomorrow's top priorities would be to find those two things.  
  
Yet morning brought him no closer to any food nor any water sources and so he had to plug on, his body becoming weak from dehydration. Still the sun shown down without mercy. Things were beginning to look bleak for him as time went on, one day blending into the other until he lost count but he went on anyway. Too stubborn to give up and call it quits. "If I made it this far. I'll get where I'm going, for sure!" Where he was going wasn't really issue, finding others who might have food and water on them was.  
  
His body grew so tired that he was barely able to even walk in a straight line much less stand upright. He walked in zigzags and stumbled as he went, catching hold of debris and using it as support, taking a breather before using it to get himself on his way once more. Finally when he couldn't move any longer and he allowed his body to give way under some shade. His breathing raspy and throat sore along with the dryness of his mouth all together merely added to his discomfort.  
  
A sound behind him startled him. So used to the silence was he that he snapped his head up only to stare gawking at what had made it. Coming towards him was a great draft horse, gray with white speckles and the build showing off the perfect image of its breed the percheron. It's semi long white hair came out of it's gracefully arched neck in spiky strands. There was no form of bridle or saddle on it the but it was what sat atop of it that really caught his attention. Covered completely from head to toe in a collection of furs it was hard to tell what gender the rider was. The rider's head was covered with a wooden mask carved to look like a wolf, white fur protruding from beneath the mask's face down the rider's front, sides and back. Holes, where the wolf's eyes were supposed to be, allowed stormy eyes to gaze out at him. It was almost unsettling, looking upon them. Their depths told of a story long and hard, yet filled with past joys and found treasures of life. It left him with the sense of happiness, sadness, and thoughtfulness of times before and after of which he couldn't quite understand. Storms seemed to stir within those eyes as well. Yellow and white lightening dancing among darkened storm clouds while powerful winds blew against the giant trees on land and the great waters of the ocean. He was barely able to tear his eyes away and looked upon the scabbard that rested upon the rider's side. It was a beautiful creation with the strange designs running up and down laid in with silver. One of which he could make out as being a great horse trotting among the chaos swirling about it. Obviously the sword must have been kept in tiptop shape from the looks of the scabbard.  
  
"Are you some kind of dream?" Timothy asked timidly, his voice hoarse in his throat, afraid that if he even breathed they would disappear like any mirage of the mind. Rider nor horse faded away. Instead the rider silently motioned for him to come nearer. When he did so, and that took some effort, the rider took out a water bottle hidden inside a bag hanging from around its waist on the opposite side of where the scabbard rested, then handed it over to him. Timothy took it without question and gulped down the water so quickly that he almost chocked himself. Gasping, he coughed a few times, then took his time drinking the rest. The rider reached its hand down to the boy, offering him to return to water bottle, or so he thought. He was about to hand it over when the hand gripped his instead and he noticed that the rider had moved his leg out of the stirrup and it wouldn't let him free of its grasp. Then he realized what it really had wanted of him.  
  
"N-no that's alright." However the rider insisted by pulling him up and so all he could do to keep his arm from popping out of its socket was consent to its wishes and placed his foot into the stirrup. With the its help he managed to sit astride the horse behind the rider. He removed his foot and gripped the backend of the saddle, staring down at the ground below. His hold changed however, his arms holding on tightly around the rider's waist, when the horse suddenly started off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kasteina stood looking down upon the pool before her, its blue light reflecting on her face as it did the room, the remainder left in dancing shadows. She reached up and took the orb on the necklace hanging around her neck into her hand.  
  
"You worry about him?"  
  
"Yes Unbalancer," she didn't even look up at the creature who stood beside her.  
  
"Do not fret my child, you have done more than enough by saving him, twice as you have. Bringing him up out of the water and then filling him with your hope. Allow none of your doubts to flourish within you. Ecuge shall take good care of him."  
  
"How is it that I am not able to be there?"  
  
"'Tis the rule set down upon us both. The Genki's spell keeps us from entering but Ecuge has powers over storms and thus was allowed to walk among the cities. He was not effected by their spell." 


End file.
